A way out
by Aroon
Summary: Harry managed to sneak out of his uncle's house to get to Hogwarts, but the boy was afraid of all the strange things happening there, so he tried to flee. Professor Snape is not pleased. Warning: CP
1. Scary Professor

**A Way Out**

This is one more Harry-Snape story, starting with the first Year. Harry is not sorted into Gryffindor! Warning: The story contains corporal punishment.

Harry managed to sneak out of his uncle's house to get to Hogwarts, but the boy was afraid of all the strange things happening there, so he tried to flee. Professor Snape is not pleased.

**The scary professor**

He wanted out of there. It wasn't real. This all wasn't real and when his uncle found out, he would be in so much trouble. He had to convince his uncle that it was all a huge mistake and his uncle had always been right, that magic did not exist, maybe then his uncle would let him return to his cupboard again.

Frantically the small, dark haired boy tugged at the handle of the door, trying to get out of the castle, but he started as a bolt of blue lightning suddenly rushed over his shoulder at the door and it banged shut again.

For a few seconds he just stared at the closed door. He could hear that there were steps approaching, but he ignored them, he had to get out. As he reached for the handle a second time, a sharp sting blossomed across his bottom, as if someone had smacked him.

Jerking his hand back, the boy turned around, only to find nobody near enough to administer smacks. But a very angry looking professor was striding in his direction. Students jumped out of his way.

Terrified, the boy watched the angry man approach, unconsciously rubbing his bottom to ease the sting.

The man finally caught up with the boy and grabbed the small upper arm in an iron grip.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Potter?" he asked dangerously.

But the small boy just shook his head. "Magic does not exist, it's all a dream," he whispered frantically and closed his eyes. "Just a dream, I need to wake up!"

The boy opened his eyes again as he felt a rough tug on his arm "What are you talking about?" the angry man asked.

But the boy kept whispering and was about to close his eyes again, when he felt two fingers under his chin forcing his head up. A moment later he was staring into the angry man's eyes.

_Oh no, never good. No eye contact. Uncle Vernon always said no eye contact._ So once again he tried to close his eyes.

"Don't you dare close your eyes again. Look at me and tell me exactly what you are doing," the angry man demanded.

"I have to go," the boy whispered nearly soundlessly, fearfully looking at the professor.

"And where exactly does the great Harry Potter need to go, when he was told to go with the other students to his dormitory?"

Harry tried to free himself without any success. "I'm not a student, I need-"

"_You_ are sorted into _my_ house; therefore you _are_ a student in this school. And like it or not, Slytherin is going to be your home for the next seven years. Running away cannot change that."

At the word _home_, Harry's eyes widened and he stopped struggling. "Home?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. And as your head of house I am telling you one more time to go to your dormitory before you find yourself in detention!"

"Detention?" Harry asked, new panic rising in his chest, "You're going to punish me?"

"If I have to, yes! Now come along!" The angry teacher released his arm and started to walk away, but the small boy didn't follow. Distraught, Harry looked between the professor and the door.

It wasn't as if he was looking forward to meeting his uncle again, but this scary man wasn't any better, was he? He would also punish him for nothing. Why had he been so stupid to take the train to this school? With his uncle Harry knew exactly what to expect, but with these strange people he was in unknown territory, and he was afraid.

As Harry turned to look over his shoulder at the entrance door, he suddenly felt a second stinging sensation spread across his bottom. The scary professor had a stick in his hand and was pointing it at the small boy.

Harry realized there was no way out. All he could do was to follow his teacher and hope his punishment would not be too harsh.

Warily Harry took hesitant steps to the waiting professor. As he reached his side, the professor grabbed Harry's arm once more and dragged him along.

Oxo

Harry found himself in a big room full of students of different ages. The scary professor stood him next to the other new students and instructed him to stay put if he didn't want a _really_ sore behind.

Harry couldn't help it, he glanced back at the door, only to realize that he had lost his way as he was dragged through the corridors. It would be hard to find his way back to the entrance hall and out of this castle. Sighing, he turned his head back at the professor who had introduced himself to the group as Professor Snape.

Harry stared the entire time at his professor while the man was speaking, but he found it difficult to keep track of all the rules and he also felt a little dizzy.

But then Harry's brain snapped into focus again as he heard the professor's next words.

"It's not usual in the other houses, but I take every new child to the infirmary over the following days. Your health is important to me, so look at the blackboard over there to see when you have your appointment."

Harry's head started to spin. _Infirmary? Health? Oh no… _he need to find a way out soon. _Uncle Vernon will not like this one bit_.

But before Harry could come up with a plan of escape, the scary professor suddenly loomed above him, took his shoulders and spun him around, pulling him out of the dormitory's common room.

"No!" Harry said with new panic and tried to tear himself free of the professor's grip.

"Stop this immediately!" the professor hissed.

Out in the corridor again, Harry was trembling in pure terror.

The professor stopped and looked down at the boy, "What's wrong with you?"

"I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here. My uncle-"

"I don't care how upset your precious uncle is that you are in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor - " the professor began.

"It's not that," Harry whispered.

"Then… what?" Professor Snape asked, at a loss.

Harry's knees finally buckled. The professor stared at the small boy on the floor. _Why the hell was he shaking so badly_, he wondered. He knelt down to pick the boy up, but Harry scrambled away.

"Nooo… I'm sorry. I will be good. Please let me try once more," Harry said, scared to death.

"Shut up, boy, and let me help you," Snape snapped. "And stop talking nonsense!"

"Please, don't," the boy begged, trying to escape the Professor's arms.

The stupid boy got under the professor's skin. Something was terribly wrong with this boy, and as he finally got hold of Harry and lifted him up, he was shocked at the feather weight in his arms.

"I promise I'll be good!" Harry wailed.

"Then stop struggling against me. I'm just helping you. What are you afraid of?"

"Punishment", Harry whispered. He didn't mean the professor to hear it, but Snape heard it nonetheless.

"You are not in trouble with me, so stop squirming," Snape suddenly found himself saying. He realized the boy was terrified, but he still had no idea what was frightening the boy so much.

"You smacked me; twice. I don't know how you did it, but you smacked me," Harry whispered again.

"That was just a light stinging hex, not my hand smacking you. But if you insist on fighting me, you may find yourself over my knee," the professor threatened.

"I don't want this."

"And what exactly is it that you don't want?"

"Fighting you… I just wanted out, and… you look scary," Harry didn't mean to say that aloud, but it just happened again.

"And you are skinny. You don't eat regularly, do you? You didn't even eat much at the feast."

"I have no money to pay for the food. So I ate just a slice of toast."

"Haven't I told you to stop talking nonsense?"

"But I-"

"Why do you think you have to pay for the food in the school? Besides, you have plenty of money in your accounts."

"What accounts?"

"At Gringrotts of course. How did you buy your schoolbooks?"

"I didn't."

"You… what?" Professor Snape stopped abruptly.

"I didn't buy anything on that list. You can't go through London asking for a wand. I just came here because I was curious about the school. I thought it sounded like fun."

"Nobody took you to Diagon Alley?"

"To where?"

"It's a wizard's shopping street."

"But I'm no wizard. Magic doesn't exist. My uncle was very clear about that."

"Well, your uncle was wrong," Severus growled, slowly realizing what may be wrong with this Potter-boy.

"I know, but I'm not allowed to say words like magic." Then the green eyes of the boy grew large. "Why am I telling you all this? I am going to be in so much trouble."

"I don't think so, because I will not let you return to your uncle."

"What?" Harry asked, panicking once again.

Severus tried hard not to show is rising anger as it wasn't directed at the boy, but the boy's uncle. He forced is emotions out of his voice as he said: "You were lied to, starved and - I suspect - abused. You will not go back to your uncle."

"Don't say that. I have no one else."

"If no proper guardian is found by end of term, I will take you in myself rather than send you back."

Harry stared at the strange professor. "Why?" the boy finally asked.

"Because you are a walking catastrophe that needs to be kept in line."

Before Harry got the chance to retort, Professor Snape reached the hospital wing and walked inside to deposit Harry on one of the beds. The shaking, which had nearly stopped, started anew.

"Where are we?" the boy asked, feeling somehow trapped.

"Infirmary," the professor explained, "You are the first one I want checked."

"No!" Harry cried, trying to flee, but two strong hands closed around Harry's upper arms and sat the boy back onto the bed.

"No, please. Let me go back h… ho… home."

"And what will await you at home with your uncle?"

Harry gulped. "I… I can handle it… I know I will survive somehow. I always do."

Not at all convinced, Professor Snape asked again, "What will your uncle do with you?"

"Beat the hell out of me, because I sneaked out of the house and took the train that brought me here," Harry whispered.

"I cannot allow that!" the professor snapped.

"It will just get worse, the longer I'm away. Please let me go," Harry begged.

"Harry, listen: You. Will. Never. Go. Back. There." Professor Snape said slowly to let the words sink in, but he could see the boy didn't believe him.

"Severus? Normally you give your students time to settle in before you drag them to me," a woman appeared.

"It's an emergency," Professor Snape explained.

"Again? So who is it this t- ?" the woman's words stopped, as she noticed who her patient was. "Mr. Potter?" she asked unbelievingly.

Helplessly Harry looked up at his scary professor, still pleading with his eyes to let him go.

"I caught him trying to leave the school. Since then he has been talking absolute nonsense."

"I didn't!" Harry denied.

"You said magic does not exist, but you must be blind if you can't see all the magic around you."

With a hurt expression Harry lowered his head. Suddenly tears filled his eyes. _No. No tears. Never show them_, Harry told himself, but couldn't stop them. Of course he could see all the magic, he could even feel it, but his uncle did everything to make sure the boy would never admit it. Magic was bad.

And yet, as scary as this man next to him seemed to be, he had told Harry that he would never have to go back to his uncle. This man couldn't know it, but Harry had wished for exactly that for most of his life. But he had given up his dream of finding a way out of hell a long time ago. How could he now trust this stranger?

Harry was too deep in his thoughts to hear what else Professor Snape said. But he heard the woman say something about 'poor thing' and then she had her wand in her hand.

"No!" Harry cried once more. "Please, I'll be good!"

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I will just cast a diagnostic spell. It will not hurt you," the mediwitch tried to calm the frantic boy down.

"But _he_ hurt me with it!" Harry argued, pointing at his professor.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Professor Snape accusingly. "What did you do?"

"I wasn't aware of his condition at the time," Snape said defensively. "He was about to flee and I had a hard time getting through all the students. I needed to do something to get his attention so I cast a light stinging hex at his bottom."

"Oh my. Dear, I swear this will not hurt you!" Madam Pomfrey said to Harry, "Please lay down."

But Harry shook frantically his head.

"Hmm, stubborn, aren't we?"

"Lay down Mr. Potter! You know what I told you down in the dormitory!"

"I… " Harry started but trailed off as the professor placed his hand on Harry's chest applying a gentle but firm pressure to force the boy to lay down.

"You didn't listen, I know. Your mind was far away."

Harry didn't like this position. But the professor kept his hand on Harry's chest to prevent the boy from rising. A new panic rose in the small boy, as he watched the woman with her stick.

"Look at me," Professor Snape demanded and Harry did. Somehow the scary and angry look on the professor's face had vanished. Harry studied the face above him, taking in every detail. The dark eyes were abnormally dark, nearly black. The eyebrows were as black as the hairs that framed the face. The skin was very pale, and the nose was a bit big, but it seemed to match the thin face. Without the scowl on his face the man looked even likeable.

"Here. We are ready!" the woman said but Harry didn't really hear her.

"Severus?" the mediwitch asked, as nobody seemed to react to her words.

Finally Professor Snape pulled his hand back and looked at her. As Harry noticed the hand leaving him, a strange feeling of losing something overtook him and he grabbed at the hand.

"Don't go," he whispered hardly audible.

"I'm not going," the professor said and looked back at the small boy. Harry seemed to be very tired all of the sudden. The boy tried to smile but his eyes lost focus and then they felt shut.

Concerned, Professor Snape looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"It's a wonder he managed to stay awake that long," the mediwitch admitted.

"I still can't believe this," Professor Snape said in a low voice, for once clearly showing his shock.

"I know what you mean. This is Harry Potter. He is a legend. And yet he was raised most likely as a slave."

"So he was mistreated by his uncle?" Professor Snape still couldn't believe his findings.

Instead of an answer Madam Pomfrey spelled Harry's clothing away. A shocked silence fell over the room.

"We need to inform the headmaster. And I will need some of your special balm to heal the worst of these," Madam Pomfrey said as she pointed at the angry bruises on the boys chest.

"Broken bones?" the professor wanted to know.

"Several, most of them not healed correctly. It will take some days to heal the boy's body. But I'm sure the boy will sleep most of the time. He had been awake for three days. I have no idea how he managed that without eating something."

"I can't believe it," Professor Snape said once more before he went to get the healing balm.

-sSHp-

_Harry was on his way out of the cupboard, as he heard the mail slot clap and the post fall through. Harry went to pick it up. Then he noticed a strange envelope, and when he looked closer he found it was addressed at him._

_Unbelievingly Harry stared at it, but then he stuffed it deep into the pocket of his trousers before he entered the kitchen. _

_In the afternoon, as he was locked in his cupboard, Harry found time to look at his letter. His heart raced like he had run a marathon and his fingers were shaking. He couldn't believe what this letter said, but as he found the train ticket, he thought it would be fun to go, even if this whole thing was just a joke._

_Harry didn't know how, but somehow his uncle discovered the letter a few days later and Harry got a sound thrashing. Vernon told Harry that the school didn't exist and Harry would be punished even worse if he tried to go there._

_But Harry was still curious and the train ticket had not been found by Vernon in its hiding place under Harry's thin mattress, so he sneaked out of the house in the middle of the night. He needed two days to make his way to London, but it was still in time for the date on the ticket._

_At the platform between nine and ten Harry wondered where nine and three quarters would be. But then he heard someone talking about it and found a strange looking family of red heads._

_Silently he watched as they vanished through a wall. Bewildered he neared the wall but as he tried to touch it his hand felt just thin air, so Harry stepped through. Then his eyes grew larger at the sight before him. The scarlet locomotive was impressive._

_He found a place in a compartment with other nervous children. They seemed to know each other already and didn't give him much attention. Harry didn't mind, he looked out of the window, his heart hammering against his chest. He didn't know what he was doing there, but with so many children present, the train really must bring them to some kind of school._

_Harry got very tired during the train ride, but he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. After some hours the compartment door opened and an older student poked his head in, informing them that they would soon arrive and they should put on their school uniforms._

_Harry panicked a little, as he didn't have a uniform. At the questioning looks of the others Harry told them, "My trunk got lost on the way to London."_

_Strangely the children believed him and borrowed him one of theirs. Harry didn't want to take the offer, but they insisted, so he pulled it on._

_As the train stopped Harry followed the others out. Then suddenly a scary and unbelievingly big man clapped an oversized hand on his small shoulder and said excitedly. "Harry! How are you? I'm so glad to see you again. Last time you were just a tiny baby."_

_Harry was sure this big man had mistaken him for someone else._

_At the sight of the castle, Harry was astonished again. It seemed all to be a big dream. Harry wondered if he was just dreaming all this and soon would wake up in his cupboard again. But the wonders didn't stop and finally Harry got a bit scared. It would be really amazing to go to this school, but he couldn't see himself in this dreamlike picture._

_The sorting was also terrifying to him. As the awkward hat was placed on his head it slipped over his small head and everything went black. Then suddenly a voice spoke to him._

"_It doesn't matter where you put me. I will leave as soon as possible," Harry said and hoped the hat would just choose something._

"_Hmm… why do you want this?" the hat wondered._

"_I don't belong here. This place is strange, you are strange, I don't like this," Harry whispered to the hat._

_For a moment the hat got quiet but then suddenly he said, "I see just one way for you… SLYTHERIN!"_

_The hat was pulled off again and everyone stared at Harry in disbelief. The boy wished the floor would open and swallow him. Instead he hurried to the Slytherin table and sat down. He stared into space and didn't really notice anything around him. As the food appeared, he took a piece of dry toast and nibbled at it. As soon as people started to get up Harry took his chance. He vanished between the other kids and fled to the Entrance Hall, his mind screaming to get out._

With a start Harry awoke, panting as if he had been running a marathon. Everything was black and Harry started to panic. He tried to sit himself up in bed but at the movement, pain shot through his entire body. Panting even harder Harry lay still, not daring to move a single muscle. But he couldn't help the pain his harsh breathing cost him.

Suddenly a small orange light started to flicker on. Harry stared at the torch above his bed, and then he could hear footsteps.

"Harry, dear, what's wrong?" a voice of a woman appeared and came closer.

But Harry couldn't stop his rising panic, his breathing got harsher and harsher as the pain just didn't stop.

"Shhhh, Harry. Please calm down. You are safe here. Are you in pain?" The voice asked.

Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes. The pain was horrible. If he hadn't been taught otherwise he would have cried out with all his voice.

"Harry, please. Slow down your breathing; the pain will only intensify if you don't," Madam Pomfrey tried once more without any effect. Feeling helpless, she cast a Patronus to summon Severus.

Just a few minutes later Severus hurried over to the bed. He didn't need to be told what had happened. Without a word he took Harry's small hand and pressed it.

"Harry, can you hear me?"

Slowly Harry turned his head a bit and his eyes wandered from the torch above his bed to the blurry figure in black.

"Hurt" he whispered. "It all hurts." More tears streamed out of his eyes.

"That's because you were given a potion that corrects your improperly healed bones. The pain will go away as soon as your bones are mended correctly. If I could I would give you a pain reliever, but it would interact with the Skelegrow. All you can do is waiting and try not to move too much. You should take smaller breaths, too."

"Can't!" Harry said, still panic in his eyes.

Severus took a seat next to Harry's bed, placed one of his hands on Harry's chest and with the other he took Harry's hand and placed it over his own chest.

Harry could feel Severus' heartbeat and the small rise and fall of his professor's chest and after some time Harry matched his breathing with the rhythm of his professor's. The pain lessened a bit and the tears stopped.

"Here you go. That's good. You did very well!" Severus whispered to the boy.

Harry closed his eyes, a warm feeling suddenly enveloping him. Nobody had ever said something like that to him. A faint smile appeared on his lips before it vanished again, as all of Harry's muscles relaxed, because the boy had fallen asleep again.

The professor gently placed Harry's hand back on the blanket but remained a moment longer with his other hand on the boy's chest.

"Go back to sleep, Poppy. I will stay with the boy."

"But that's ridic-" Madam Pomfrey started but was interrupted.

"_I_ will stay with the boy!" Severus repeated, leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish!" With these words the mediwitch vanished.

Severus looked down at the now sleeping boy and whispered; "Now I know why you were placed into my house. And I promise I will do all what is needed to heal both your body and your mind. You are much more than you can imagine."

Harry took in a shaking breath and then his breathing slowed and evened out into a normal pattern for a sleeping boy. Slowly Severus removed his hand from the boy's chest. He transfigured his chair into a more comfortable one and tried to get some sleep himself.


	2. No man of empty promises

Thank you for the all the reviews. You are great! I hope I can keep the high level of the first chapter till the end. But for now... the next chapter! ;-)

_**No man of empty promises**_

The next time Harry awoke, he couldn't feel any pain. But he didn't dare move either. What if that caused the pain to return? So at first he just lay there looking at the ceiling. But then he got the feeling someone was with him. Uncertain, he slowly turned his head a little bit to look to the side, where he found Professor Snape asleep in a chair next to his bed.

Harry stared at the professor, not sure what to make of the man's presence. Nobody had ever stayed at his side when he was unwell. Normally his relatives left him alone. Why did his professor insist on staying near? Maybe because he feared Harry would run away again? That must it be. He was just keeping a close eye on him.

_Hmm… a close eye indeed. Would he wake up, if I try to leave?_ Harry wondered. But then Harry didn't dare to move after last night's experience.

"Are you finished staring at me?" the sudden voice startled Harry badly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to, I… I… I'm sorry." The boy nervously tried to find something else to look at.

Severus sighed; he didn't mean to frighten the boy. "It's all right," he reassured him.

"But I know better. I shouldn't have been staring at you," Harry said still in an apologetic voice.

"I said it was all right. Please calm down. There is no need to get frantic again."

After these words a silence followed. Harry took some calming breaths and then looked back at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Severus wanted to know.

"I don't know. I can't move."

"Why is that? Are you still in pain?"

"No. I… don't know."

Severus frowned but then he took in the boy's stiffness. "Well, try to move your body, and then we will see."

"No!" came the anxious reply.

"Did your neck hurt, as you turned to look at me?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Then try to move your toes next," Severus suggested.

Harry turned again to look at his professor. And then he moved his head a bit up to look in the direction of his toes under the blanket. He gave it a try and moved first the toes of his right foot, then the toes of his left foot.

"And?" Severus asked as he also looked at the blanket, which was twitching slightly, because of Harry's toes. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Harry admitted, pleased.

"Try to sit up then, breakfast will arrive soon."

"Breakfast? I never had any breakfast," the boy wondered.

"You will have breakfast every day from now on, so get used to it."

"I'd rather not," Harry said in a small voice while sitting up in bed.

"And why is that?" Severus wanted to know, studying the boy with a frown.

"My stomach doesn't work properly in the morning. It just hurts."

"How do you know that if you've never had any breakfast before?"

"Well I had some every now and then, when Vernon or Dudley didn't want everything."

"And what did you get?" Severus was curious.

"Erm… some bacon or eggs. Usually only the burnt bits."

"No bread, toast or cereal?"

Harry shook his head, "I would have liked that, but I wasn't allowed to touch Dudley's cereals or Vernon's bread. As I said before I got only what was left over. And normally nothing was left over."

"Well, I think you should try some porridge," Severus advised.

"But I'm no baby. My aunt stopped giving me porridge when I was five. It tasted horrible anyway, so I wasn't very sad about that."

"And did you have stomach ache when you had porridge in the morning?"

Harry tried to remember but then he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. But it tasted awful. The last time I got it for breakfast I threw up on the kitchen floor."

"I see. But I still think it would be the best choice of breakfast. You need the nutrition, and I'm sure the cooking in Hogwarts will be much better than your aunt's cooking."

"But my aunt was a good cook," Harry defended.

Severus tiredly rubbed his temples. Since when did he let himself be drawn into any discussion?

"You will have porridge for breakfast." With that, Severus turned to leave.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I had no right to criticize your decision," Harry's meek words stopped the professor in his tracks. With a sigh he turned around again.

"I'm not going because I'm annoyed with you. I can understand your hesitation about breakfast, as it seems you have bad experiences with it, but I ask you to give it a try. If your stomach still hurts Madam Pomfrey can give you something for it. I need to go to make myself ready for lessons. You will stay here. We will see each other in the afternoon."

"You're not angry with me?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No. I'm not. I simply have to go. Madam Pomfrey will remain with you."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. As the professor was at the door he asked once more.

"Am I in any trouble?"

Severus turned once more to look at Harry. "Not if you are a good boy and do as you are instructed."

"But I mean for the talking back?"

"I didn't ban you from speaking. You have the right to speak – politely – about something that concerns you."

As Severus finally left, Harry couldn't help but smile. Maybe this place was better than his so-called _home _at Privet Drive. Professor Snape was very nice. Harry was sure Uncle Vernon would have bent him over his knee for voicing any thoughts of his own.

Harry wondered why he was telling his professor so much. Normally he knew better than to reveal anything of the Dursleys' treatment towards him to anybody, as it would mean a sound thrashing from his uncle, but with this professor Harry felt… safe.

He wished with all his heart that Professor Snape would make his promise come true. That Harry never had to go back to the Dursleys again.

-sSHp-

"Hello, Harry!" a very old looking man with an unbelievingly long beard in a strange dark blue cloak with moons and stars on it approached Harry's bed. "I'm Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello," Harry replied unsettled. He remembered the man from the previous day in the Great Hall. "You're the headmaster, aren't you?"

Now a bright smile appeared on the old man's face. "Yes, I am. I'm here to see how you are."

"I'm fine!" Harry said immediately, well trained never to show any weakness.

"That's good to hear. Your head of house, Professor Snape, was a bit concerned about your health and contacted me. I want to discuss your situation with your relatives," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Harry gulped. He was not allowed to tell anyone anything. He had said far too much to Professor Snape, but somehow he felt safe with his head of house, since the professor had said Slytherin would be Harry's home for a while. But he didn't feel safe with this old man. He might look friendly, but Harry didn't let himself be fooled too easily.

"Everything is fine," Harry said in a flat voice.

"Well, I heard otherwise. So I'm here to learn the truth. It's a delicate situation with you and it will not be easy to take you out of the protection that the Durselys' house provides."

_Protection?_ Harry wondered. _What kind of protection is that supposed to be?_ Harry didn't feel protected in any way. But he had too much experience of people promising to help him, and then in the end accuse him of lying. And it seemed it was happening again. Why else would this man ask for the truth when he had already been told about Harry's physical condition? If Harry's condition wasn't proof enough, then nothing would convince this man to get him away from his relatives.

Harry sighed; he'd known it was too good to be true. Stoically he looked at the headmaster. "Everything is fine."

A bit confused, Dumbledore asked, "So you don't feel the need to be removed?"

"No. Don't put yourself out on my account," Harry said, looking away.

"Well, that's good to hear. Have a nice day." With that the old man vanished again.

Harry stared after him. His throat constricted and tears started to leak out. Harry sniffed heartbrokenly, flung his covers back and jumped out of the bed. Nearly soundless, he tiptoed to the door of the infirmary and left the hospital wing.

The corridors were empty, so nobody saw the small boy wandering around looking for the exit. Still sniffling and with blurred vision because of the tears, Harry yelped in surprise as suddenly one of the stairs started to move.

Panic was rising again in his chest. As the stairs finally stopped again, Harry rushed them down, now openly crying. This was too much for him to take. He knew tears would not help him, but he couldn't hold himself together any longer.

Nearly blind he stumbled through the next corridor but then his knees gave way and he crumbled to the floor. With his last bit of willpower he hid himself behind a statue, pulling himself into a tight ball and cutting himself off from the world.

-sSHp-

"Where is Potter?" Severus asked as he entered the hospital wing only to find Harry's bed empty. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, obviously confused to find her patient missing.

"I don't know. Last time I checked the headmaster was with him. That was nearly fifteen minutes ago. I didn't hear him go anywhere."

"Damn," Severus cursed and left again. He hurried down to the Entrance Hall in hopes of finding the boy on his way but he didn't. Taking a calming breath, he took out his wand and whispered a _point me_ spell.

To his relief his wand didn't point outside the castle. So Harry was still inside somewhere. With rapid steps Severus followed his wand until he came to a halt in the middle of one corridor. If his wand hadn't pointed to the statue Severus was sure he never would have been able to see the mop of black hair behind it.

"Harry?" Severus asked but the boy didn't react.

The space behind the statue was too small for Severus to reach into, so he levitated the boy out of it.

"Noooo," the boy moaned.

As soon as Harry was lifted down to the ground again he started to crawl back to his hiding place. But a hand grabbed one of his feet and pulled him back.

"Noooo!" Harry cried again and started kicking.

"Mr. Potter. Stop this nonsense immediately!" Severus spoke in a stern voice.

"No! Leave me alone. I'll find my way home. I don't need anybody's help."

Severus pulled the boy close enough to get hold of his arms. Harry struggled, trying hard to get free.

"What are you talking about? Where do you want to go?" Severus asked.

Harry stopped his struggling to glare angrily at the professor "Home. I'm not stupid; I know the old man won't let you remove me. So I better go now. The longer away, the more it will hurt."

"What old - You mean Professor Dumbledore?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He doesn't believe I need to be removed," Harry's voice broke and the tears were coming back.

"Hush, child," Severus said and pulled Harry into his arms.

"No, don't!" Harry tried to push back, but without any effort.

"When I said you will never go back, I meant it. I'm not a person who makes empty promises."

"But…"

"No buts. I don't care about what others think. I care a lot about my students. And as your head of house I have every right to take you out of your home if I think your health is endangered. And your medical report proves how much your health has already been harmed. Nobody is going to send you back. And if somebody is stupid enough to try he will have a serious problem with me."

"But you will lose your job if you go against the headmaster, and then I have nobody pro… pro… tecting me."

"I doubt it will come to that. I will convince Professor Dumbledore, and even if he will not listen to me, I'm sure the other teachers will. They are all fond of you. I dare say, before I lose my job, Hogwarts will have a new headmaster."

"You are sure?" Harry asked still unconvinced.

"I swear, I will allow nobody to take you back to the Dursleys!"

Harry burrowed deeper into Severus' arms and started to cry again. He was thankful, but he couldn't say it.

"Now come." Severus stood up, holding the boy tight against his chest. Harry's small arms wrapped around his professor's neck, and he buried his face into the professor's robes.

-sSHp-

"What were you thinking?" Severus rushed into Albus' office and started ranting.

"I just asked the boy of his point of view," Albus defended himself.

"And what did he say? No, you don't have to tell me. I know already," Severus paced angrily in front of Dumbledore's desk before continuing. "You are a stranger to the boy; he would never admit anything to you. Of course he told you that there was no problem. Mistreated children often think they do not deserve any kindness. And when they sense someone isn't sure about something they assume the worst. The boy was about to leave the castle once more after your little chat with him. Tell me Albus, what isn't clear to you about his medical report?"

"You know the safest place for Harry is his aunt's house because of the blood protection. Taking Harry out-"

Severus interrupted, "You can't be serious, Albus. You are one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I'm sure you can find another kind of protection for the boy. You can't seriously think of sending the boy back to that hell. He deserve better. Much better!"

"And who do you think would take the risk of letting the boy into their home? There are still Death Eaters out there."

"If you really can't think of anybody then open your eyes, old man!"

"_You_, Severus? _You_ want the boy? He looks like James. Can you really overlook that fact?"

"It's not too difficult if you look into the boy's eyes. He is Lily's son too and it hurts me to see what's become of her child. But even if he weren't her son, I would still do it, to save the boy's life. Nobody deserves what the boy endured at the hands of his relatives. They should be sent to prison."

"Well, my boy, then do what you think should be done. I will ask the ministry to send papers of guardianship."

-sSHp-

Severus found himself sitting next to Harry's bed again. The boy was asleep but he still looked troubled and unsettled. Severus couldn't believe that he had demanded guardianship over a child. Not just any child either, but the Great Harry Potter. But if this were the only way to take the child out of hell, then what else could he have done? He couldn't send the boy back there. He just couldn't.

With a start Harry woke, bolting straight up in his bed.

"Shhhhh. Everything is alright. You are safe here. It was just a dream," Severus said automatically.

Startled again, Harry turned to Professor Snape. "Sir? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you, of course."

Harry hung his head. "I won't run away again," he whispered.

"Good, because I do not like my ward running away from me."

"What do you mean _ward_?"

"I asked for guardianship of you."

Harry looked at his professor in disbelief. "You did?"

Severus nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because I do not want you to go back to the Dursleys."

"Why?"

"You deserve better."

"Why?"

"Everybody deserves better."

"But I'm not everybody. I'm just a… a freak."

Severus drew his eyebrows together. "No. You are not! Don't you dare say anything like that again, because if you are a freak, I must be a freak too, along with everybody in this school. Do you really want to accuse all of us being freaks?"

"No!" Harry said immediately. "But I'm not like everybody else."

"Nobody is like everybody else, so your point is?"

"I'm just… Harry," The boy said, annoyed that his professor couldn't see that he was not normal.

"Well, _just Harry_. Whatever your uncle ever told you, forget it. You are the son of Lily and James Potter and just because you lost your parents didn't mean you deserve no love and protection anymore. You do. You are more than _just Harry_. You are the son of two very powerful and great wizards, who lost their life as heroes."

"Since when is losing their lives in a car crash drunken heroic?" Harry wondered aloud.

For a short moment Severus was shocked silent, but he recovered quickly and continued, "Didn't I just tell you to forget whatever your uncle had ever told you? He lied to you! Your parents died defeating one of the darkest wizards of the world. They died to save you. And they succeeded, because their love protected you as the dark wizard tried to kill you. You survived by somehow reflecting the killing curse back at your enemy. All you got was that scar."

Harry's hand went up to his scar, feeling for the outline of it.

"The green lightning," Harry whispered. "Was that what killed them?"

Severus looked surprised at the boy. "That's possible. The killing curse comes with a green light. How do you know?"

"I often dream of it. I see the green lightning and then hear a woman scream. I think it's my mum. I always wondered about the green light. I was sure the dream was about the death of my parents but I couldn't understand how a green light was connected with a car crash. The blue light you cast when I had tried to run away was similar to the green one in my dreams. So the green light was the killing curse?"

"Yes," Severus said simply. He was shocked that Harry dreamed about that night with no memory of his mother except a scream of horror.

After a long silence Harry said in a low voice, "Thank you for telling me the truth. And… Do you really want to be my guardian? I don't want to be a bother."

"You will not be. And even if you are, I will never send you back. I'm responsible for you now and I will not allow anybody to hurt you."

Tear started to swell up in Harry's eyes. "Really? You want me?"

"Yes. I want you," Severus reassured him once more. Then he stood up and sat down on Harry's bed, pulling the boy into an embrace.

Harry was astonished how fast he had become fond of these hugs. Cuddling deeper into Severus' arms, he fell asleep again.


	3. I'm a wizard

_**I'm a wizard**_

Harry's body healed faster than expected, and after three days Madam Pomfrey released the boy. Severus took him down to the Slytherin common room and showed the boy his dorm.

"Mr. Malfoy, please give Mr. Potter a small tour and show him everything. Mr. Potter, I expect you in my office in an hour. You may accompany him, Mr. Malfoy. Behave, boys!" With that Professor Snape left and Harry looked uncertainly at the blond boy next to him.

Draco didn't know what to think of this strange boy. Harry Potter might be famous but he looked like a street urchin. "So _you're_ Potter?" he asked.

"Harry, yes. What's your full name?" Harry returned the question.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Wow, that sounds cool."

Flattered, Draco smirked. "Yes. Thank you. Well, your name is a legend."

"Is it? I don't know much about it. Professor Snape told me my parents were powerful and died protecting me, but I can't remember much of it. I grew up with my relatives and they weren't very nice to me," Harry told him.

"So you were raised by muggles?" Draco asked.

"What are _muggles_?" Harry wondered.

Now Draco stared at Harry in disbelief. _This boy is a hero? He knows nothing_.

"Non-magical folk," he explained finally.

Harry lowered his head. He suddenly felt so ignorant in the other boy's presence.

"I'm sorry. But I'm new to all this. My uncle didn't allow me to say the word _magic_ or even think of it. He made me believe my parents died in a car crash," Harry explained in a small voice.

"Your uncle sounds like a bastard," Draco finally said. "Muggles are so stupid. What are they good for anyway, without any magic?"

A silence followed. But then Draco remembered Professor Snape's words and showed Harry everything important to know. At the end of the little tour they came back to their dorm and Draco asked, "Where are your things?"

"I don't have anything with me. I… I'm going to buy my things with Professor Snape."

Draco just raised an eyebrow at that.

-sSHp-

Draco guided Harry to Professor Snape's office and knocked. "Thank you, Draco. Would you like to accompany us to Diagon Alley?"

Draco was a bit surprised, but then he nodded. "Sure."

"Good. Then let's go."

Severus pulled out the portkey Albus gave him and activated it. Harry gasped in surprise as he felt a sudden tug around his navel. He tried to pull his hand back in fear, but his fingers stuck to the small object. Harry felt like screaming, but then everything around him twisted and a second later he fell ungently on his bum.

"Ouch!" he said and tried to stand. Professor Snape took his upper arm and helped him up.

"Are you hurt?" the professor asked, a little concerned.

"No," Harry answered, rubbing his backside.

-sSHp-

Harry stared in disbelief at the amount of gold before him. "That's really all mine?" he asked for the third time.

Severus rolled his eyes. Draco watched the scene leaning against the wall with crossed arms and smirked.

"Take some of it. I'm sure Draco can help you assess how much you need," Severus suggested.

Draco started at this, but then he stepped over to Harry and showed him how much he should take.

On their way back, Harry still looked astonished. "I can't believe I have so much money. If I had known I could have repaid my aunt and uncle. Maybe they would have treated me better."

"Harry, I'm sure your relatives got money to care for you, but they hadn't been using it as they should have. They stole it from you."

"Oh," Harry hung his head.

"Hey, don't think about them. Now you can buy whatever you want," Draco said, trying to cheer Harry up a bit.

"I want new clothes. They are all too big for me, my cousin is a whale," Harry finally said with gleaming eyes. He never ever had clothes of his own before.

"I thought more of sweets or even a pet," Draco answered, irritated.

"Draco, don't give Harry silly ideas. This money is meant for his education, maybe he wants to study after Hogwarts."

Draco rolled his eyes, earning a slap to his head from Professor Snape.

"Ow," Draco said rubbing his head dramatically.

-sSHp-

After nearly one hour of shopping Harry was tired. "Can we go back now?" he asked.

Severus took in Harry's tired form, but answered, "Harry, we still haven't gotten everything on the list. Let's have lunch and then we will finish our shopping."

Harry just nodded and trotted behind his professor. They ate in a fine restaurant which was much quieter than the Leaky Cauldron. As they waited for their dessert Professor Snape cleared his throat to get Harry's and Draco's attention.

"I'm sure you wondered why I took you with us, Draco."

"Umm, well, I thought you needed my help," the blonde replied, playing down his curiosity.

"That too, but the main reason was to let you two get to know each other. Harry, Draco is my godson. I have known him since his birth. We are on a first-name basis when we are in private. Draco, I'm Harry's guardian, therefore he is my ward now. Harry, if you like, we also can be on a first-name basis in private. You may call me Severus."

Harry gaped at his professor but then he nodded and Severus went on.

"In school I expect the best behavior and best marks from you two. I do not tolerate laziness. I will not favor you over someone else in class. This little excursion is an exceptional case, and will not happen again during school time. You are both welcome to come see me whenever need be, but if I catch one of you out after curfew you will be very sorry. Am I clear?"

A chorus of yes answered him.

"Good. Then let's finish our meal."

-sSHp-

The last point on the list was a wand. Harry still wasn't sure if he would be able to do magic. And as the shopkeeper pulled out one wand after another wand, only to take it back immediately, Harry was sure there was no wand for him.

But finally Mr. Ollivander had an idea. He vanished from sight for a moment and came back with and old looking dusty box. As he opened it, Harry was surprised to find a polished brand new dark brown wand in it.

"Try this one, my boy," Mr. Ollivander encouraged Harry.

Harry took a step forward and then picked the wand out of his box. As soon as his fingers touched the wood, his entire body started to tingle and golden and silver sparks shot out of the tip of the wand.

"Wow," Harry whispered, looking at the wand in his hand.

Mr. Ollivander was delighted but also astonished. He told Harry about the brother wand, but Harry was only half-listening.

As they stepped out of the shop Harry grinned madly and said, "I'm a wizard. I'm really a wizard."

Severus smiled at Harry, and Draco said, a bit bored, "It was about time you found a wand. It took you an eternity."

"I was sure I wouldn't find one at all. But this one is awesome. Did you see the sparks?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Great Merlin. Now come. Let's have a look at the pet shop." With these words Draco pulled at Harry's sleeve to drag the boy over to the animal shop.

"Wait. Not so fast," Severus stopped the two. "Who said we have time for this?"

"Oh please, Sev. Just five minutes. I want to show Harry something," Draco pleaded with puppy eyes.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. Five minutes, I will wait outside."

Draco pulled Harry along saying. "I wish I could have a snake as a pet. But you are not allowed to have snakes in the first few years."

"A snake? Why would you want a snake?" Harry wondered.

"Here," Draco pulled Harry over to one of the terrariums. "Look. Isn't she pretty?"

_-Look, aren't you ssstupid?-_ came the sarcastic reply and Harry sniggered at the comment. "Guess she doesn't like you!" Harry said.

Draco looked at him offended "Why would you say that?"

"Well, she called you _stupid_," Harry answered, wondering why Draco didn't hear it himself.

"_You_ are stupid!" the blond boy said, "Why would the snake think I'm stupid?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Harry wanted to know.

"Ask her? Why don't _you_ ask her?" Draco returned, feeling hurt. He thought Harry was making fun of him. But the next moment Draco starred at Harry in disbelief as he started to hiss to the snake.

-_My friend wants to know, why you think he is stupid_- Harry asked unaware of his switch of language.

-_I'm_ _not pretty. I'm dangerousss. My venom could kill him in lessss than one hour_- the snake replied.

-_Wow. You don't look that dangerous_-

-_Yesss, that'sss the trick_-

-_I'm_ _sure my friend didn't want to offend you. He just told me, he'd like you as a pet_-

-_I'm no pet for ssstupid kidsss!_- the snake answered her tail swinging dangerously. –_You have no idea how depresssing it isss to ssstay in thisss small glasss thing and be locked in and looked at asss if I were a toy_.-

-_I can imagine how you feel. I was locked in, too, for many years_-

Now the snake looked at Harry closer. She made herself as tall as her terrarium would let her. After a while she said –_then you know how I feel_-

-_I wish I could do something for you_-

-_You can. Buy me and then releassse me_-

Harry looked surprised, but before he could answer a strong hand grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back.

"That's enough. What do you think are you doing?" Professor Snape asked, shocked and angry at the same time.

"I was just saying _hello_ to the snake," Harry said, not understanding what was wrong. If this snake could talk, then why shouldn't he be talking to it?

"Well, say _good bye_ now, we are leaving!" With that he pulled Harry towards the exit.

"No. I want to buy her!" Harry said, jerking his arm out of the professor's grip and turning to run back to the snake. But he didn't get far as Severus got his other arm instead. Harry started to struggle but as he felt two sharp smacks on his bottom he stopped, looking shocked and hurt.

"Stop this nonsense. You can't have a dangerous snake," Professor Snape hissed.

"I just want to help her. I won't keep her," Harry said, looking desperately back at the snake. And before he understood what was happening, the glass of the terrarium vanished.

As the snake realized that she was free, she lost no time gliding out of her prison. People jumped out of her way, screaming.

With a sudden movement Harry was pressed securely against Snape while the professor pointed his wand at the snake.

"No!" Harry yelled and shot his arm out.

The moment Severus' _Evanesco_ echoed through the little animal shop, the snake vanished and reappeared, wrapped tightly around Harry's outstretched arm.

-_Thank you my massster_- the snake hissed into his ear. -_Now you have sssaved my life twice_-

Severus jumped and released Harry in shock. "Put her down!" he commanded.

Harry looked at his professor with pleading eyes, "No, please, doesn't she have the right to be free?"

Severus mind was spinning. How could this child disobey him so vehemently? He took deep breaths in an attempt to calm down again, as far as it was possible when seeing your ward with such a dangerous creature around his arm. Severus studied the two. It seemed the snake meant no harm to the boy, and somehow it looked like the snake was snuggling against Harry.

"Can't we take her to the Forbidden Forest?" Harry was still pleading, "She doesn't belong in a small terrarium."

-_I would appreciate thisss_- the snake hissed.

"Harry, do you have any idea what kind of snake that is?" Severus asked.

-_I'm a black cape cobra_- the snake said, proud of herself.

Harry repeated this to Severus.

"Then you should know that they are highly poisonous, small, but dangerous. Her bite could kill you in an hour!"

-_Hey! I'm not that sssmall_- The snake replied offended, causing Harry to snigger again.

"I don't see what's so amusing about what I said," Severus snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't laugh about what you said. The snake just protested being not so small."

-_The sssnake hasss a name, you know?_-

-_Oh? So how are you called?-_

-_Nivea. It's not very creative as my latin name is naja nivea, but I like it anyhow_-

-_Nivea sounds nice_-

"Harry, would you please stop!" Severus said in a stern voice.

Harry jerked. But then he asked in a small voice, "You can't understand her, can you?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you stop hissing at her until we are out of earshot of others."

"She just told me her name," Harry said apologetically.

"You can chat with her at Hagrid's hut. Until then you will keep your mouth shut." With these words Severus went to the shop man and paid for the snake.

"You are letting him keep the snake?" Draco suddenly asked, offended and jealous.

"No, I am letting him take the snake into the Forbidden Forest," Severus corrected.

"But _I_ wanted the snake," the blond was near tears.

"Draco, I know you are fond of snakes, but this one obviously was not for you."

"But I want a snake, too," Draco started to protest like a spoiled brat.

"Stop this!" Severus said at the end of his patience and delivered a smack to Draco's bottom.

"It's so unfair!" Draco complained, undaunted.

"Don't you tell me what is unfair or not. _I_ will tell you what is really unfair. I gave the two of you five minutes to look at the pets and now I am going home with a ward attached to a highly poisonous snake. And if you don't quiet down right now, you can go to bed with a smarting behind. Same goes for you, Harry. I don't want to hear a single word. Not in English and not in Parseltongue. Am I understood?"

The two boys nodded silently.

"Good." Snape took out the portkey, and the three humans and one snake vanished out of sight of some curious passerby.

-sSHp-

Back at Hogwarts Severus went, with the two boys in tow, to Hagrid, asking the half giant to find a nice place for the snake.

"What a beautiful little girl you are!" Hagrid said with glinting eyes.

-_The man ssseemsss to be nice. Do you trussst him?_- the snake looked at Harry in question.

-_Well I don't know. But he is very fond of dangerous creatures. He told me on my first day here that he wants to have a dragon_- Harry told the snake.

The snake took a long look at the big man and slowly glided down Harry's arm.

-_I know the foressst would be much better than the pet ssshop, but a warm place at the fire would be much more comfortable. If he isss not afraid of me, do you think, I could ssstay here? Ssso it would be easssier if we want to sssee each other again_-

Harry gaped at the snake -_You would want to see me again?_-

-_I would like that, young massster_- the snake answered.

"Harry, would you care to tell us what you two are saying?" Severus asked finally losing his patience again.

"Erm…" Harry looked nervously chewing on his under lip.

"Spit it out, Harry. What is the snake asking for? A warm and dry sleeping place?"

Harry looked surprised at his guardian. "How do you know?"

"I know enough about snakes to understand that a snake from Africa won't enjoy a cold, wet forest."

"Oh", Harry just said and then turned to look at Hagrid. "Would you like to keep her? She wants to keep in contact with me, too." Harry said in a small voice.

"'Course. Won't be a problem!" Hagrid said.

"But tell your snake, if she ever dares to threaten a student her fangs will be a potion ingredient," Snape threatened.

Now the snake looked hurt. In a small hiss she said to Harry, -_I would never do that. I can't, even if I wished to. Someone already did that to me_.-

Harry looked shocked at the poor snake -_But you have your teeth_- he said bewildered.

-_My teeth yesss, but there is no poissson in them anymore_- Nivea explained.

-_You are still a beautiful snake, and I will keep your secret, okay?_-

-_Why?_-

-_Because I think if nobody knows about that, you will still be a dangerous snake_- Harry winked at her.

-_You are a good massster. I appreciate thisss, thank you_-

-_Why are you calling me master?_-

-_Becaussse I own you my life_-

Harry smiled and then translated to Severus "Nivea will harm nobody, she promised!"

Severus studied the boy and then the snake and then nodded once.

"So, beautiful girl, let's find a sleeping place for you, shall we?" Hagrid asked and started to look around.

-_See you!_- Harry waved at the snake as Severus steered him out of the hut.

-_Don't worry. I will be okay_- the snake assured.

-xox-

Draco was very quiet the rest of the afternoon, still being fuming. Back at Severus office he said to Harry. "I will never show you my favorite things again. You stole that snake from me!"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take her. She just asked me to buy and release her."

"Just shut up!" Draco yelled.

"You can visit her, too, you know?" Harry suggested.

"Why would I want to see a snake that called me stupid? No thank you very much. Be happy with the snake."

"I don't think she meant it that way. She was just annoyed that everybody was looking at her."

"You don't have to defend her. I don't like her anymore!"

"But Nivea-"

"Shove off, Harry. Just shut up!"

Harry looked sadly after Draco who left Snape's office in a rush. "I didn't mean any of this," he whispered to himself.

"He will get over it. He is just new to not getting what he wants."

Harry turned around to look at Severus, realizing for the first time how angry the man was. "Am I in trouble?" Harry asked in a shy voice. "I will repay you for the snake."

"Harry, the money is the least of my concerns. Please sit down."

Nervously the boy took the offered seat and sat looking down at his fingers. Now thinking about what happened Harry came aware of his inexcusable behavior towards his guardian.

"I'm sorry," Harry said automatically.

Severus frowned. "Don't say that. You are just sorry that I'm angry at you. I'm sure you are not sorry you rescued the snake, are you?"

Harry ducked his head at the sharp but true words, but then he nodded.

"Look at me," Severus commanded.

Slowly Harry raised his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip.

"Although you were very disobedient this afternoon, my deepest concern lay at your uncommon gift and the audience, who witnessed your little display at the pet shop. Let's hope nobody recognized you."

"What do you mean uncommon gift?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Talking Parseltongue. Did you know you could talk with snakes?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't even notice that I switched the language. I thought it was a special snake who could talk; I didn't realize at first that just I was able to understand her."

Severus silently studied the boy before him. "See that nobody else finds you speaking to the snake. This should be a secret between the four of us."

"Is it bad to speak with snakes?" Harry asked and although the boy didn't voice it, the real question was written all over his face. _I'm a freak?_

"No. It's not bad. But just very few could speak Parseltongue and the last known wizard with this gift was the Dark Lord."

Harry looked shocked, unable to reply.

"Harry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just want you to be careful. Not everybody understands that not the talents but the wizard choose on which side he wants to be. The Dark Lord was cruel and his gift to speak with snakes had nothing to do with that. You are not a dark wizard just because you can speak the snake language."

"But it makes me different," Harry complained.

"Harry, you are the only one who survived a killing curse; that alone makes you different. There are many people with different talents or gifts. Just being different doesn't make you a freak. Different isn't bad. Different is special and sometimes it calls for extra precaution. Big abilities call for big responsibility."

"But I'm not big. I don't even know how to do magic."

"You have a big magical potential Harry. You made the glass of the terrarium disappear and called the snake to you without even using your wand, and you are still sitting upright before me not looking very tired. For most wizards wandless magic can be very exhausting. So you _are_ powerful. Like it or not."

Harry hung his head. This was too much to take in. His head was so full of this long day and its events.

To change the subject Severus said finally, "For your disobedience at the pet shop you will write two hundred lines of _I will never disobey my guardian, even if I want to save a snake._"

Harry looked up again sharply. "Two hundred?"

"Yes. By the way you learn how to handle your new quill. The last hundred lines better be readable or you can redo the work."

Severus pulled out Harry's new trunk with all the new things and enlarged it to hand it over to the boy.

"Thank you," Harry mumbled.

"Ask Theodore Nott to help you with the quill; Draco will not be interested in helping you right now."

Harry just nodded and then pulled his trunk into his new _home_.


	4. Up for a flying lesson

Warning: The following chapter contains corporal punishment.

_**Up for a flying lesson**_

It was one of the last warm days of September as Harry and his class walked out to the back garden of Hogwarts. Brooms were lying there in two lines. Harry wondered if it was really possible to fly with a broom, but the moment he was instructed to push himself up off the ground, he was the first in the air.

Draco and a redheaded Gryffindor were the only others who also had no problems with flying. Harry grinned towards his class mate, but the blond was still annoyed with Harry because of the snake and just ignored him.

Then a Gryffindor boy lost control of his broom and fell, breaking his arm. Madam Hooch told them all to stay on the ground until she came back. Draco sneered after the poor boy, who had left, whimpering in pain, but then he picked something up from the ground and grinned.

"Hey. Give that back!" Hermione Granger said as soon as she noticed what it was.

"I better put it someplace safe for that idiot. How about somewhere on the roof?" Draco said, still grinning.

"You are not supposed to fly until Madam Hooch is back," Harry reminded the blond.

"I already know how to fly. This lesson is stupid," Draco retorted, and then he jumped on his broom again and was in the air.

Harry frowned.

"Hey, Potter. What about you? Are you a baby who doesn't know how to fly? Come and get it!" Draco said and tossed the Gryffindor boy's remembrall from one hand to the other.

Before anybody could react, Harry was in the air, too.

"No, come back!" Hermione yelled, "It's not worth it." But Harry ignored her.

"What's your problem, Draco? The Gryffindors didn't do anything to you."

"What's the problem with you?" Draco returned the question, "Did you forget what house you are in? Are you a Gryffindor lover?"

"No, but it's not right to take this thing from the boy," Harry argued.

"Oh? Well, then…" Draco threw the small ball with all his might. Harry rushed after it and was about to catch it when he felt a sudden tug on his broom and slowly began to sink to the ground.

A very angry looking Professor Snape was standing there with his wand out. Harry gulped. As soon as he touched the ground, Severus pulled him from the broom and administered three sharp smacks to Harry's bum. Then he released the boy to do the same to Draco.

Harry felt ashamed at being smacked in front of the other students, but he didn't have much time to think about it, as a strong hand grabbed his arm again and dragged him away.

Soon Harry found himself in Snape's office facing a corner. Harry's heart was hammering against his chest. With horror he heard Severus lecturing Draco and then he heard a chair moving. The next words spoken froze Harry in his corner.

"Lower your trousers, Draco."

Harry gulped, realizing that this punishment was awaiting him, too. Draco yelped and screamed during the smacking, making Harry a nervous wreck. Harry jerked with every smack that echoed through the room.

After the twelfth smack it went silent, except of Draco's wailing. Harry couldn't help but tremble. He knew he was next, but he found himself unable to move.

Severus and Draco talked again, but Harry didn't hear anything anymore. At least until he heard Severus says, "Draco, switch places with Harry."

Harry realized the other boy was still sniffling, but coming nearer.

"Harry, please come over here!" Severus said in a stern voice.

As the boy turned around Severus was surprised to find Harry in such a state already. Then he sighed as he became aware that Draco's overdramatic howls must have affected him.

With frightened eyes Harry looked at his guardian, his whole body trembling.

"Harry, please come and sit," Severus said and pointed to the free chair before him. "I want to talk with you."

_Talk?_ Harry wondered. After taking some calming breaths he slowly got nearer. As he finally sat down, Severus took another chair and placed it in front of the boy, taking a seat himself.

"Harry, I want you first to realize what you have done," Severus explained.

The boy hung his head but two fingers under his chin guided his head up again. "Look at me. Tell we what did you do that was wrong?"

"I flew although I was told not to," Harry said in a small voice.

"And can you tell me why you thought you were above the rules?"

"I…" Harry started but trailed off again. Severus kept looking at him, waiting for the boy to continue and after some time, Harry went on "I wasn't thinking of the rules. I just wanted to get this ball thing back from Draco. It belonged to a Gryffindor boy."

"I see. Can you tell me why school rules exist?"

Harry sighed and was about to lower his head again, only to find Snape's fingers back under his chin.

"To… to keep us safe," Harry stuttered.

"Do you call '_flying unsupervised on your first time on a broom'_ safe?"

"No."

"Do you call '_chasing with a broom after a ball towards the castle's wall at top speed'_ safe?" Severus went on.

"No."

"But that was exactly what you did today. It was your first flying lesson and you nearly ended up crashing into the wall."

"I didn't-" Harry started, but a dangerous glare from Severus silenced him again.

"I'm your guardian, Harry. It is my task to keep you safe, and I can only manage that if I can trust you to follow the rules. If you think rules don't exist for you, then it's my task to correct this and if you tend not to remember the existence of the rules then it's up to me to make sure you never forget them."

Severus paused to let his words sink in. Then he continued, "As my ward you will receive the same punishment that my godson already did. So please stand up and lower your trousers."

Harry gulped but he stood up. He was no coward, and for the first time in his life he was about to receive a spanking because he had endangered his life. This was a fair and well deserved punishment, Harry told himself, trying to calm his nerves. He could do this.

Slowly Harry let his trousers slide down to his knees. Then Severus guided Harry over his lap. This lap felt completely different to Uncle Vernon's. It was much higher and harder. Harry's feet lost contact with the floor. Harry squirmed a bit to get into a more comfortable position, and Severus waited until Harry had adjusted himself before pinning the boy down with his left arm.

Then Harry felt his underpants pulled down, too. He tried to squirm again, but this time he couldn't move out of his position. Before Harry could think about what to do, the first smack landed on his upturned and unprotected bottom.

Harry was surprised how much it stung. Compared to this the stinging hex he received on his first day was really light. At the second smack the sting intensified to a painful level. Harry hissed at the third and yelped at the fourth. The fifth caused him to kick his legs, but it didn't help anything because the sixth landed on the exact same spot.

Severus paused a moment, and Harry fervently wished he would go on, because now he could focus on his throbbing and stinging behind with nothing to distract him.

Then he yelped and grabbed Severus' leg as he felt himself tipped forward a bit; his bottom now a little bit higher. Harry hadn't much time to wonder why; the next smack was applied on his sensitive sit spot.

An "ow!" escaped him before he bit his lips, allowing no other words out. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized that an earned punishment hurt more than physically. He had disappointed his guardian and that was a thing he never wanted to do again. Fear was creeping into his heart. _Will Professor Snape send him away? _He bit hard on his fist to prevent the sobs that were trying to escape him at that thought.

Severus paused again. The boy was already breathing harshly but he was still holding himself back, trying not to cry out. Severus thought that Harry might never have been allowed to cry during a punishment. He applied the last two smacks and then pulled the boy up again.

He was surprised to find Harry already crying, as no sound had given the boy away. Severus pulled the trousers up again and then hugged Harry. "You are forgiven!" he whispered in Harry's ear. Harry sniffed, "Sorry… hurts."

"It is supposed to hurt. What use would the smacks have if they didn't hurt?"

Harry looked up at Severus and whispered, "Didn't mean that," between his hiccups.

Severus arched an eye brow, but let the boy continue, "I… disappointed you. You did so much for me and I just misbehaved."

"I will not send you away, if it is that what you fear. You can misbehave as much as you wish; I will always be here to correct you."

Now sobs of relief shook Harry and Severus tightened his hold of the boy. "It's okay. I'm here," Severus whispered until Harry managed to compose himself again. Then he snuggled deeper into Severus' arms.

This was so strange and new. Someone who punished him because he had done something really stupid, and then hugged and comforted him, saying he was forgiven? _So that's it? No denial of food? No locking up for the rest of the day? Was this the way it should have been? _Harry wondered.

"Good. Now… Draco, please join us." With these words Severus put Harry down and stood up to place his chair back behind the desk.

"Well, you two have been punished as my godson and as my ward. Now let's come to the detention you have earned from me as your head of house."

At that, two similarly shocked pairs of eyes were directed at him.

"More punishment?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. I'm not allowed to smack you as punishment as your head of house, so your detention will take place this evening right after dinner."

"That's not fair!" Draco protested.

"Life rarely is," Severus replied. "Now back to your classes. We will see each other after dinner!"

"Back to classes? I can't sit down!" Draco whined.

"Oh, would you prefer to stay here instead and have another lesson on disobedience?" Severus asked. But his voice was dangerously low, and Draco finally shut up.

-oxo-

At dinner Harry walked to the Gryffindor table to talk with the boy with the broken arm.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, and sorry I couldn't get your ball thing back. What was it anyway?"

The other boy looked up, surprised. "Oh? No problem. It was my remembrall, but it doesn't matter. I have more than one. Thank you for trying though. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

Harry smiled and shook hands with the other boy. "Harry Potter, but I guess you know that already."

"Hey, Potter, that's _my_ place. You're supposed to be at the snakes' table." A very unfriendly redhead poked Harry in the back.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Harry just said _hello_ to Neville!"

"Why? Did Snape spank you so hard your brains fell out?"

"Shut up!" Now both Hermione and Neville snapped at the other boy.

"Did you get in much trouble with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked Harry sympathetically.

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. "I have a detention with him after dinner. I guess that's not so bad."

"You were lucky he got out in time. I thought you were going to crash into the wall like the remembrall." Hermione said, concerned.

"I wouldn't have crashed against the wall. I was about to pull my broom around before I reached the wall. I'm sure I would have managed that. Well, I suppose now we'll never know."

"If you're that good, why don't you ask Snape to let you onto the Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Are _you_ going to play? I had the impression you did well in the flying lesson, too," Harry asked, trying to smooth the situation a bit.

"I could, but first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch."

"Maybe we could fly a bit in our free time," Harry suggested and now Ron looked surprised.

"Why not? Yeah, what about tomorrow after classes? Then you can show us if you can do the move, or not."

"Okay. Tomorrow then!" With that Harry walked back to the Slytherin table. As soon as he sat down the food appeared.

"Why were you talking with Gryffindors?" Draco grumbled.

"Why is it your problem?" Harry shot back.

"You aren't supposed to be friends with them," Draco pointed out.

"And why not? I don't remember Severus saying that."

"That's common knowledge, you stupid Gryffindor lover!"

"You're stupid!" Harry snapped back and then ignored the blond.

-oxo-

"Harry, Draco. We will brew a very delicate potion tonight which requires teamwork, so if you have any differences lay them aside for now, I expect a perfect potion in the end, or you two will be in another detention tomorrow night."

Both children gulped but nodded.

"Good. Now Draco, please sit here. First you have to cut these. Harry, when Draco slices these fruits you need to pour their juice into this pot. Then you take the strainer and decant the juice through the strainer into this beaker."

The two boys worked in silence, as did Severus. He prepared other potion ingredients. As all fruits were cut and all juice filtered, Severus gave the next instruction. Harry was told to keep track of the temperature of the fire, while Draco added the cut fruits into the cauldron. Whenever the temperature changed, Harry told his professor and Severus corrected the flame under the cauldron.

"Good, Harry, please take this yellow powder and add it slowly. Draco, you stir. When the color of the potion turns from red to green then say _stop_."

Again both boys worked together, fully concentrating on their task. In the end the potion was indeed perfect.

"You did well. Both of you," Severus praised them.

Draco grinned proudly and Harry beamed in delight. "What potion is it, Sir?" Harry asked.

"Skelegrow. The next time you smash yourself against a wall, you can use your own potion," Severus said.

"I wasn't about to smash against the wall. I was about to turn my broom, right before you… well, forced me down," Harry said in a small voice.

"Oh pity, I didn't wait to see whether my ward had smashed himself into a wall or not. Maybe next time I should wait longer and see what happens."

Harry looked down, ashamed. "No, please, don't wait too long next time. I don't think I'd like Skelegrow."

Severus smirked.

"Sev? We forgot the juice," Draco suddenly said.

"Oh, yes. Harry, please go to the cabinet over there and get us three glasses."

As Harry came back, Severus placed the three glasses on the desktop and then poured the juice into the three glasses, then he gave one of the glasses to Harry, one to Draco and took the last himself. He saluted the bewildered boys and drank it.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, but finally they tried it themselves. The juice was fresh and a little sweet.

"Don't we need the juice for the potion?" Draco asked, still puzzled.

"No. But it would be a waste to pour it away. It's full of vitamins and very nutritious."

As they finished their juice, Severus fixed the two boys with a stern glare.

"I want you to put aside this stupid enmity. I do not appreciate housemate rivalry, especially not between the two of you. If you can't work together then ignore each other but do not fight with each other. If I ever find you two fighting again you will both have detention with me every weekend. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded but added a "Yes, Sir!" immediately.

But Draco looked angrily back at Severus. "He is befriending Gryffindors!" Draco complained. "With a Mudblood even!"

Severus glare turned into a furious one, "Do not say that word again! They are Muggleborns! Your father may think they are lower creatures, but as long as you go to this school you will never say that word again. Never underestimate a Muggleborn."

Draco was about to protest, but finally he said, "Yes, Sir."

"A friendship between the two of you would be good for both of you. And not just because you are my godson and ward. Tell me: is one stupid snake or any random Gryffindor or Muggleborn worth giving up the chance of a friendship?"

"I hate him for his ability to talk to snakes. It's not fair that he can and I can't." Draco argued.

"If I could, I would give you my ability," Harry said in a low voice.

Draco turned to look at Harry, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I never intended to take your snake away. I didn't even realize that I switched languages and I'm not even supposed to let anyone know about my ability since it is supposed to be Dark. I don't like it, but I have to live with it," Harry explained.

A silence followed but then Draco asked, "And the snake really thinks I'm stupid?"

"I don't think she meant it that way. She was annoyed from being locked in and stared at," Harry said.

Draco studied Harry for some time but finally he nodded and held out his hand. "Friends?"

A wide grin spread across Harry's face. He wasted no time taking Draco's hand as he agreed, "Friends!"


	5. In need of protection

_**In need of protection**_

"Professor Snape?" Marcus Flint asked, entering Severus' office.

Severus just arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yes, but there is already someone there," the student answered.

Severus frowned, "Impossible, I gave your team permission to use the field, it should be free."

"Well, I'm not quite sure if they are from any Quidditch team; they look more like first years. I'm not quite sure but one of them may be Harry Potter."

Frown deepening, Severus stood up. No first year should have access to the Quidditch pitch. Who gave them permission? And how did they get brooms?

"Come with me!" Severus said, as he passed Flint and left the office.

Anger building up, the Slytherin head of house strode out of the castle and towards the Quidditch pitch with Flint at his heels. The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team were waiting just outside of the castle. As he got nearer he could make out two children in the air; one redhead, one with black hair who was indeed Potter.

The black-haired boy was racing up and down the field on his broom and then directed his broom towards the stands, where Severus noted two more students were watching.

Severus' blood froze in his veins. Obviously the boy was trying the same move he had tried during his first flying lesson. Severus swore, because he could do nothing from that distance. He sped up but he knew if the boy failed to turn his broom in time, he would crash into the stands.

Hermione screamed as Harry came nearer without slowing down. "Harry, turn!" she screeched.

At the last minute Harry turned his broom sharply, nearly losing his balance. "Uh oh!" he said and corrected his seat.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione screamed, outraged, "You should have turned earlier!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but I really wanted to know if I could do that move," Harry apologized. "That's the one I wanted to do, to save the remembrall. See? I _would_ have managed it!"

"You can't say that for sure. That time you were on a school broom; this one is different. It proves nothing!" Hermione tossed her head, still annoyed with Harry for giving her such a fright.

But Harry still grinned. Flying was the best thing in the world. He was sure he could do anything on a broom. Okay, he had nearly lost balance but in the end he managed it.

"You're not going to do that too, are you?" Hermione asked Ron who came nearer.

"No, _I_ don't have a death wish," Ron retorted.

"Hey, I had my broom under control!" Harry defended himself.

"I'm not sure if your head of house will agree with you. He looks livid." Neville spoke up for the first time.

"What?" Harry shouted, whirling around on his broom.

There, down near the changing rooms Professor Snape was entering the Quidditch pitch.

"Better go down on your own this time," Hermione suggested.

Harry gulped. Not sure what to expect he glided towards the ground to land in front of his professor.

Severus looked the boy over. He was relieved that Harry had managed that stupid stunt but now he frowned deeply. The boy was so small, and so thin. He looked like a stray breeze could blow him off his broom and the boy had no kind of protection charms on him, no one supervising his stunts, no one who could step in when it get too close. It was obvious the boy had never learned to look after himself or to stay safe.

Harry felt uncomfortable being studied in that way. "Sorry," he mumbled, lowering his head.

At that Severus arched an eyebrow. "Sorry? What for?"

Getting nervous, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Erm… I don't know. But you're angry."

"Don't say _sorry_, just because I'm angry if you don't have any idea _why_ I'm angry."

Harry looked at his feet, the broom still clutched in his hands. Severus noticed that it was no school broom. So at least Harry and his friend hadn't broken into to the school broom storage locker.

"Where did you get the broom?" Severus finally asked.

Harry glanced up. "I don't know exactly. Ron brought the brooms."

Severus looked over to the red-haired boy, who was still in the air, but watching them nervously. The one look was enough to bring the other boy down.

As soon as Ron landed Severus directed his question at him. Ron told him that the brooms belonged to his brothers.

"Do they know that you have them?" Severus pressed.

"Erm… well, they gave me permission to borrow them any time." Ron explained.

"Didn't they tell you that you need protective gear if you use a racing broom?"

At that Ron's eyes widened. "We never wear protective gear at home."

Severus shook his head in disbelief at the laxity of some parents. The boy's surprise was genuine though, so it wasn't just an attempt at an excuse. After some moments of silence Severus asked, "Who gave you permission to use the Quidditch pitch?"

"Permission? I didn't know we needed it," Ron answered honestly.

"So you just thought you would borrow your brothers' brooms, go to the Quidditch pitch, and attempt dangerous stunts without protective gear and without supervision. Did you really think that was a safe thing to do?" Severus frowned.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, belatedly realizing that maybe they should have asked someone for permission.

As Hermione and Neville approached, Severus looked at the girl and asked, "Would you have been able to stop one of your friends breaking their neck if he had fallen off his broom?"

Hermione looked unsure of Severus' intention. Was she in trouble, too? But she answered honestly. "No, sir. I don't believe I could."

Severus nodded his head, then asked the same question of Neville. The boy was too afraid to answer verbally but he shook his head in denial.

Harry realized what his professor was trying to prove. "But I didn't lose control of my broom, Sir. I felt safe the whole time I was doing the moves. I-"

Severus silenced Harry with a glare. "Do not lie to me. You nearly lost your balance after that stupid stunt. Do you know why an accident is called an accident? Because it happens suddenly and unexpectedly. You were lucky, young man. Just lucky. Tell me what would have happened if you _had_ lost your balance?"

Harry sighed in defeat. "I would have fallen off the broom."

"To be precise, you would have fallen from your broom from a height of fifty feet, and there was nobody near enough to cast a cushioning charm on the ground underneath you, no one who could have slowed your fall, and nothing that would have protected your head or your body from injury. So don't tell me you were safe. You weren't! Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, go back to your common room. I will talk to your head of house about this later. Mr Potter, follow me!"

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered again as they rounded the corner, heading towards Severus' office.

"What are you sorry for?" Severus demanded, not accepting an unthinking apology.

"I'm sorry I endangered my life and made you worried," Harry finally managed to say. At that Severus stopped to look Harry in the eyes.

"I wasn't just a little worried, Harry. I was very frightened. I thought you would fall and break your damned neck!"

Harry jerked at that, noticing for the first time the suppressed anger of his professor. He fell silent again, until they reached the office. After closing the door Severus turned around and crouched down to be at Harry's eye level.

"It is important to me that you stay safe at all times. I do not want to lose you. You are no longer alone. You have someone who cares! Someone who cares deeply."

At these earnest words some tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that dangerous."

"How often in your life have you flown a broom, Harry?"

"Twice," Harry said in a small voice while more tears spilled out.

"How could you believe then, that it would be safe to fly on your own? Mr. Weasley grew up in a magical household. He has probably flown a broom since he was five. You may have talent on a broom Harry, but this all is completely new to you. You cannot know everything about flying after that short time."

"Are you…" Harry started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Severus answered knowing exactly what Harry wanted to ask. "But I realize you've never had someone who cared enough to teach you some basic survival instincts. This time I will let you off with a warning. But remember this: I do care. I want to see you safe all the time. So don't forget that, or you will land yourself over my knee again. But you will write an essay for me about what you could do to stay safe while flying with a broom."

Harry nodded, wiping away the tears still trickling down his cheeks.

"Come here." Severus stood up again and pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

Harry nodded into Severus' stomach, before he pulled back to smile into Severus' face; a smile full of gratefulness and trust.

Severus never was a man who imaged himself having a child to care for, but he realized this afternoon that he didn't want to lose this child ever again. This boy was so young and innocent that he felt a strong need to protect it from any harm's way.

-sSHp-

"Professor Snape?" Again Marcus Flint entered Severus' office.

"How did the practice go?" Severus asked, waving Flint in.

The Slytherin Quidditch Captain took a seat across Severus's desk.

"It was okay."

"Well, what has brought you to me this time?"

"Terence Higgs wondered if he could have a substitute. He said he doesn't know if he'll have enough time for practice because he struggled a lot last year in school and his father said he's in big trouble if his grades don't improve." Flint explained.

"I see. Is there someone you could think of?"

"Well…" Flint scratched the back of his head. "I wondered if it would be possible to get Harry Potter on the team. He's small and agile on a broom and has a real talent, from what I could see today."

"He is a first year!" Severus pointed out.

"I know, I know. But I discussed it with the team after practice and they all agree."

"But it's not up to you to decide if he could play or not."

"That's why I'm here. Can't you ask the headmaster for an exception?" Flint pleaded.

"I'm not sure if I want him playing. He's so small."

"He's perfect for a seeker!"

Severus sighed. Harry was indeed talented and would make an excellent seeker. The boy inherited that talent from his father. But James was tall and strong by the time he was a seeker. Harry on the other hand looked so small on a broom that Severus feared one bludger would be enough to knock him off his broom.

After some thought, Severus said. "I will bring up your request at the next staff meeting provided that you and your team keep Potter safe at all times, and of course you will have to ask Harry."

Despite his words, Severus was sure the boy would be eager to be part of the team.

As Flint left, Severus sat there still struggling with the idea of putting Harry on the team. He didn't think it would be a problem to convince the other professors. They are all very fond of the little boy, even though he was a Slytherin. But Quidditch was a dangerous game. Severus probably wouldn't be able to keep Harry safe all the time.

Severus sighed. Why did he feel so protective towards this small boy? He had never cared about another child so much. Was this all because of those damn green eyes? Lily's eyes? Severus didn't want to think of that dreadful night ten years ago. Harry wasn't Lily and luckily Harry wasn't James either. He was a just a remarkable, friendly little boy.

_In need of protection_ Severus thought to himself, still not believing how Harry's relatives could have been so cruel to the child.


	6. Halloween

_**Halloween**_

Harry left the big feast early. He didn't feel like having a party. Halloween always made him feel sad and alone. It was the day his parents died and knowing that they didn't die in a car crash but while protecting him didn't make the loss any easier. On the contrary he felt guilty now for causing the death upon his parents.

He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly collided with Professor Quirrell.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, but the professor just stared at him. "Everything all right, Sir?" Harry asked unsettled, wondering why his scar was prickling all of the sudden.

At these words Professor Quirrell jerked and said in a polite but stuttering voice. "Y… yes, every… thing… is fine."

Then the Professor headed to the Great Hall. Harry watched him leave, but with Quirrel's back to him his scar gave a painful stab, before the pain and prickle vanished completely again. Frowning and rubbing at his scar, Harry continued walking, heading wherever his feet would lead him.

After some time he found a nice looking window sill and climbed up. Leaning against the wall and looking into the darkness outside, Harry sighed deeply. He hugged his pulled up knees and let himself cry.

He wished so desperately he could remember his parents. But except for that awful scream, there was nothing. His parents really must have loved him if they had given their lives protecting him, but it was hard for Harry to image someone loving him at all, let alone that much. His memory was full of hateful looks or angry words directed at him, and he was full of loneliness and fear. He had been taught that he was useless and ungrateful. So how could his parents have loved him so much when he was just a freak?

But now Harry was also confused by Professor Snape's behavior towards him. Well, Severus was not always nice; he could be a literal pain in the ass when it came to following the rules. But he was fair and he looked after Harry. Could it really be that his relatives had been wrong the whole time? But what about the teachers in primary school and all the other kids, they all believed Uncle Vernon or Dudley in the end. Could they all have been wrong?

Or was it just the fact that Harry was different from muggles? Now that he was among wizards nobody treated him the way the Dursleys did. There was no _Harry hunting_, no _black cupboard_. It was all so strange. Sometimes it still felt just like a dream and Harry was afraid to wake up any moment.

Suddenly a strange noise startled Harry out of his thoughts. His heartbeat doubled. Anxiously Harry peered out of his window recess only to see the shadow of a gigantic creature shuffling along the corridor towards him. Harry held his breath in fear hoping the thing would not detect him. He was lucky; the monster stopped at one of doors before it reached Harry's hiding place. Slowly it entered the room.

Still frozen in shock, Harry didn't dare move. _What the hell was that?_ His mind was screaming to go and find a professor, but before Harry could convince himself to move he heard the high pitched noise of a girl screaming.

Harry was torn. Should he go and get a teacher, or should he try to help the girl? Although he knew finding the teacher would be the safer way, Harry wasn't sure if he had enough time.

A second scream and a crashing sound made Harry bolt to the girl's toilet without further consideration. Nobody else would die on Halloween if he could help it. As he entered the room, he recognized the girl as Hermione Granger. She was hiding under the sinks, but the monster had an enormous club in his hand with which he was hitting them.

The girl was white as a sheet and had tears streaming down her cheeks. As the monster struck out a second time Harry realized he had to do something or the girl would be smashed beneath the heavy club.

"Hey!" he yelled to get the monster's attention. Slowly the oversized thing turned around.

Harry watched in horror as the enormous club now swung towards him.

"No!" the girl screamed. The monster turned towards her again and his club crashed against the wall missing Harry by just an inch. Confused, it looked between the two children obviously trying to decide who to attack next.

"Come on, Hermione! Let's get out of here. He doesn't seem to be very fast. Let's get back to the Great Hall and let the professors handle this thing."

The girl nodded, but as soon as she tried to move, the monster instinctively turned to her. "I can't get out," Hermione cried, cowering away from the next blow.

"Hey! Let her alone!" Harry yelled and threw one of the broken pieces of the wall at the monster's back.

Enraged, it turned towards Harry again. "Hermione, now!" Harry yelled, before he ducked the swing of the club, dropping to the floor. The girl fled to the exit and before the monster could wield his club again, Harry jumped back to his feet, snatched Hermione's hand and they both bolted out of the toilet.

"Heeeelp!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, while running as fast as possible. Hermione just screamed but it was as good as anything else to get someone's attention. The monster was now behind them and although it had needed some time to gain speed it was now closing in on the two children.

As they rounded the next corner they ran into someone, knocking him down. Two other people quickly darted around them and started shooting hexes at the monster. Harry climbed back to his feet and helped Hermione up. The person they had run into was Professor Quirrell. He was still lying on his back, just blinking in a dazed way.

The other two people were Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Hermione in a shaken voice.

"Oh, Harry. You just saved my life!" the girl tearfully exclaimed, and then she flung her arms around the Slytherin boy and cried.

Harry was overwhelmed. He never had someone clinging towards him and he really wished he could do the same. Clinging to someone and crying sounded wonderful. He didn't feel like a hero, he felt like a little kid who just woke up from a nightmare. He wanted to be held, too.

Harry jerked violently as the monster finally hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Take him out of here Quirinus, while we see to the children." Professor McGonagall snapped at Professor Quirrel, who finally got up from the floor looking a bit disoriented. Then she and Professor Snape came back to Harry and Hermione.

The girl finally allowed herself to be drawn into Professor McGonagall's arms. Harry's knees were shaking badly, but Professor Snape grabbed him to steady him before they gave way.

"What were you two doing outside of your dormitories? The headmaster instructed all of you to travel from the Great Hall with your prefect to the common room of your house and wait there," asked Professor Snape angrily.

Harry looked at him in puzzlement. "I didn't hear that. When I left the Great Hall everything was fine."

"_When you left the Great Hall?_ When did you leave?" Severus frowned.

"Right before dessert. I didn't have much appetite," Harry said in a sad voice.

"So you never heard about the troll?" Severus concluded.

Harry shook his head; he didn't trust his voice any longer.

"And you, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape turned towards the still sniffling girl.

"I… I wasn't at the feast at all. I had a fight with someone from my house and got upset. I was about to go down to the feast when the troll entered the toilet. If… if Harry hadn't shown up right when he did, I don't know if I would be still alive. Thank you so much, Harry."

The boy just nodded, having a hard time holding himself together.

"Do either of you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at the children's cuts and scratches, but both shook their heads. "Good. Severus, we are due at the headmasters office in half an hour. I will just bring Ms. Granger to the Gryffindor tower and meet you there."

Severus nodded and watched the pair leave. Then he turned to Harry. The boy looked near a breakdown, but Severus wanted to know the whole story, so he decided to take Harry to his office.

As soon as the door to his office fell shut Severus heard the first sniff. The Slytherin head of house had to admit that he was astonished by how long Harry had maintained his composure. But now the boy was breaking down, and Severus was at his side with two long strides and wrapped his arms around the small frame.

"Shhh… you are safe now. Calm down."

Harry really tried, but sob after sob escaped him and he buried his face deeper into Professor Snape's robes, ignoring how the little buttons on Snape's robes dug into his cheek and temple.

"It was… like… a nightmare," Harry said finally.

"What happened? Why did you leave the Great Hall?" Severus asked, pulling Harry at arm's length to look him in the eyes.

Harry dropped his head, but slowly looked up again "I was sad. I always am at Halloween. My mum and dad died on this day. And I couldn't stand all the happy faces. So I left. I found a comfortable window sill and just sat there until I heard this strange noise. When I saw the monster I froze. I couldn't move at all, but the thing stopped at the girl's toilet and walked in. I thought about going back to the great hall to tell a professor but…"

Harry trailed off. He shuddered as he remembered Hermione's scream.

"But…? Why didn't you go for help?" Severus brought the boy out of his memories again.

"Hermione; she screamed. I could hear how scared she was and I… I knew there was no time to get a professor and I just couldn't let her die, too. So I tried to help her. I managed to distract the monster enough that Hermione could get to the door and then we just ran."

Severus pulled Harry in a second hug. "You are not responsible for the death of your parents, Harry. I can understand your need to help Ms. Granger, but it was reckless of both of you to wander around in the castle. If you didn't want to be with your friends you should have headed back to your dormitory. Same goes for Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Severus sighed, but didn't demand to know what exactly Harry was sorry for this time. Instead he said, "Consider yourself lucky that you two outran a full grown mountain troll. And now calm down and let me see to your injuries."

Befuddled, Harry looked at his professor. _Injuries?_

Severus guided Harry to his desk, took the boy under his armpits and hosted him up onto the dark polished wood. Now Harry noticed how dirty he was, his trousers had a hole at its right leg. Harry suddenly became aware of the burning at his palms and the much more painful sting at his right knee, probably from his jump out of the club's way. The floor had been covered with sharp broken pieces of the wall. And he also felt his head throbbing.

Severus returned with some vials and a jar on a tray. He placed it next to Harry and then looked at the boy. "First the bruise on your head."

Slowly the professor pulled out his wand and moved it towards Harry's left temple. The other hand took hold of the boy's head to keep it still. "It just takes a moment."

Harry held still, partly fascinated and partly anxious. Nobody had ever looked after his wounds before.

He felt a cold breeze and then the dull pain at his head vanished. Now, he realized his scar was prickling again, but it was bearable, so he didn't mention it.

Severus turned to Harry's hands next. He cleaned them and applied some of the cream to them. Harry watched, fascinated, as the scratches just vanished. "Wow," he said and rubbed his hands together only to feel everything was fine.

"Good, now let us have a look at your knee." With these words, Severus rolled up his trouser leg to get a better look.

"Ouch," Harry hissed as the fabric rubbed against his abused knee.

"Here you go," Severus said as he finally got the trousers up. There was a deep gash right under the kneecap, still bleeding. "How did you get that?" Severus wondered.

"I don't know exactly. I jumped sideways and landed on the floor to avoid the troll's club. There were chunks of the wall all over the floor."

"I see," Severus cleaned the wound with a spell and then closed it with some zigzag movements of his wand. Once again Harry watched in astonishment. In the end Severus also applied the cream onto the healed cut to prevent scars.

"How are you feeling now? Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Harry shook his head but then he rubbed unconsciously his scar on his forehead.

"Is your scar hurting, too?" Severus asked, frowning in concern.

"It's just tingling a bit. It happened after I collided with Professor Quirrell. It's not bad, really. Thanks a lot for healing me. I didn't even notice that I was injured."

"I just did what was necessary. Nothing you have to thank me for."

"But I'm grateful. You do so much for me, Sir," Harry looked into the professor's eyes.

"All of this you should consider as a matter of course," Severus answered, unconsciously cupping Harry's cheek in his hand.

Harry leaned into this unexpected comfort and closed his eyes for a short moment. Then he whispered, "But nobody ever did that for me before."

Severus studied the boy intently. Harry seemed to absorb any kindness that was given him. "Then it's about time," he whispered. Harry looked up at him with eyes full of love.

Severus just smiled and then lifted Harry down from his desk. "Now, drink this and go to bed. It's a calming draught with a little bit of dreamless sleep. I'm sure you can do with a calm night. I will accompany you to your dorm."

Harry downed the content of the vial and a warm feeling washed over him. But he also felt extremely tired, which he showed with a huge yawn. He never knew how he managed to make it to the Slytherin dorm and into his bed.


	7. Schoolproblems

_**School problems**_

After Halloween, schoolwork occupied most of Harry's time. He had a lot of homework to do, and Theodor Nott had a hard time coaching Harry to make his handwriting not just readable, but neat and elegant. Harry found it very difficult to write with a quill. He couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to write with a normal pen.

He also had problems focusing his magic. Often it just burst out uncontrolled. Professor Mc Gonagall tried to be patient with him and even gave the boy a few extra lessons, but it all seemed fruitless.

Harry had the same problem in Charms. When he learned the levitation charm, Harry's feather shot through the classroom like a bullet.

In Potions, though, Harry felt safe. There he didn't need his wand and Professor Snape's presence always calmed him a bit.

The only time he felt unsettled in Snape's presence was when the professor took him up to the infirmary for a check of his health. With regular meals Harry had gained some weight, but he still was too small and too thin for the adults' liking. Professor Snape made Harry drink a special potion once a week, which helped him to grow.

Once, after a particularly frustrating day, Harry refused the potion, but his protest quickly ended with a smarting bottom and ten minutes in the corner, where he finally broke down crying. Professor Snape made him talk about his real problem.

"Why didn't you come to me immediately? Didn't I ask you to tell me if you have problems in class?" he demanded after Harry told him about his struggles with his magic.

"Yes, but I don't know why I just can't do spells and charms like the others. You said once I have great magical potential, but where is it? I can't control my magic; either nothing happens, or too much happens. Last time I tried the Leviosa spell, the feather nearly drilled through the classroom wall."

"Can you feel your magic?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but it's too much for me to handle," Harry admitted tearfully.

"You don't have to use your whole magical potential at once. Why don't you try to use just a little bit of the entire thing."

Harry looked surprised. "You mean I don't need to pull on all of it for every spell?"

"No, I don't think that is necessary. You have already learned what happens if you try that. Here, give it another try." Severus placed his quill on his desk.

Harry shook his head. "No. I can't. I don't know how much magic I need. I will destroy something."

"Harry, hush!" Severus said, then he went behind the boy and instructed, "Close your eyes and stop worrying!"

Harry did as he was told. But as he closed his eyes, he became more aware of his smarting bottom and so he opened his eyes again. "My bottom hurts!" Harry complained but gained no sympathy.

"Don't let yourself be distracted!" Severus said in a stern voice. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your magic, not on your sore rear end. Try to picture how you will divert a single strand or a small globe of your magic to use for your spell. Then open your eyes again and try to float my quill."

Harry sighed but tried again. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sting. He visualized his magic as a huge globe-like netting of many golden strands. Then he tried to extract one of the strands and directed it to the arm holding the wand. Then he opened the eyes, said the spell and the feather started to float a little bit.

Surprised, he lowered his wand and the quill fell back down.

"I did it!" Harry said, excited.

"Yes, next time you can try to use more of your magic. Then I'm sure the feather will float high enough. With time you will learn how much of your magic you need for the spells. That's why you are here. To learn to control your magic. Next time you have a problem, I expect you to come to me immediately before you end up over my knee! I will help you whenever I can, but I won't tolerate your taking out your frustration on me."

Harry blushed. He really had behaved like a spoiled brat having a tantrum just because of a potion which was for his own benefit.

"I'm sorry," he said, nearly dropping his head, but he had learned that his professor wanted eye contact, so he looked into the black eyes until Severus nodded.

"I understand that it is not easy when you are singled out, but you need this potion. You are still underweight."

"I know," Harry said and tried to smile.

Then Severus pulled the boy in a one armed hug and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Harry protested, trying to get free again.

When Severus finally let the boy go, he placed a playful smack on Harry's bum and said "Behave, child!"

"Yes, dad!" Harry said, before he could stop himself. Then he clapped his hands over his mouth and cast an uncertain look at his professor.

"As long as your tongue doesn't slip in class I have no problems with you calling me that," Severus admitted.

"What happens if it does?" Harry asked cheeky.

"You can stand in the corner during class!" Severus answered with a smirk.

Harry blushed once more. "I would rather die," he admitted.

"That would be too easy for you. But maybe you would prefer a spanking in front of the class?"

"Nooo!" Harry said horrified. "You are evil!"

Severus just laughed at that. It was rare for someone to amuse him so much. The last one who had made him laugh out loud in such a carefree way was Harry's mother. Severus and Lily often used to tease each other.

-sSHp-

Before Harry realized it Christmas had arrived. Draco was happily packing his trunk. He missed his mother and his father and couldn't wait to see them again.

Harry wondered what it felt like to miss his mum and dad when they were still alive and how great it must feel to see them again. He was never happy going home, whether after school or after a stay at Arabella Figg's house. He missed his parents too, but he couldn't really remember them so he didn't know exactly what he was missing.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Draco suddenly asked.

Harry was surprised and didn't know what to say. "I… I don't know. I have Sev now. I guess we will stay here. Maybe we could visit you?"

"Yes, why not? Come on, let's ask him!" Draco was finished packing and closed his trunk. Then he jumped up and ran out of the dorm.

"Hey, wait!" Harry said and went after him.

-s-

"Boys, slow down! No running!" Professor Snape's voice bellowed through the corridor. "I'm sure you two don't want detention during Christmas holidays."

"Professor, we need to speak with you!" Draco shouted, not slowing down a single bit.

Severus glared at the blond boy but finally ushered the two into his office.

"So, what is so important that it justifies your rule breaking?"

"I just wanted to ask if Harry could visit us during the holidays?" Draco said breathless.

"Shouldn't you ask your father first?" Severus asked.

"Well, yes. But I want to know if it is okay with you, and maybe you could ask my dad, and-"

"Draco, it is up to you to ask your father. If he says yes your father will contact me, and we can arrange a day and time. But if he says no, you will have to accept that. You will see Harry again in two weeks."

"But-"

"No, Draco!"

"Fine!" Draco huffed and left the office without another word.

Severus shook his head in disbelief. Harry stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Come and see me after dinner!" Severus suddenly said before going over to his desk.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Are you?" Severus asked back.

"Erm. No."

"Then why do you think you are?"

"Erm… Why do you want to see me?" Harry asked nervously.

"You are my ward, Harry, and tomorrow the holidays start. I want to discuss something with you."

"Oh. Okay!" As it was obvious that Professor Snape had work to do, Harry left the office and tried to find Draco. But he only found Hermione and Ron in the Entrance Hall.

"Hi, Harry!" the girl greeted him.

"Hi," Harry answered.

"Harry, you are staying here during the holidays, aren't you? Do you want to help Ron with something?" Hermione went on.

" 'Mione, I don't want his help!" Ron whined.

"You will not do what I asked you if you are on your own. Besides it will be more fun if you have someone with you!"

Ron just rolled his eyes at that.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked finally.

"But he is a Sl…" Ron started, but Hermione silenced him with a glare, then she turned to Harry saying, "We need to find information about Nicolas Flamel."

"Oh? Who is that?" Harry wondered. "Maybe Professor Snape knows something."

"No. No. You keep him out of this!" Ron said vehemently.

"Why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"It is none of his business to know that we are looking up Flamel."

"Is it something illegal?" Harry asked suddenly concerned, "I don't want to get into any trouble on Christmas!"

"No, it's not. But if Professor Snape knows what we are searching for, he may think we're putting our noses into something we shouldn't. But we just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is and what he has to do with Professor Dumbledore. There is no need to make anybody suspicious," Hermione explained.

Harry frowned at the mention of the headmaster. He still didn't like the old, friendly-looking man. Then he nodded. "Okay. I'll help!"

"And you are not going to say anything to your head of snakes!" Ron demanded.

"No, I won't, I promise."

"Fine. Then have fun, you two!" Hermione said, before she grabbed the handle of her trunk and walked away.

"Always getting what she wants," Ron grumbled behind her back.

"When do you want to start the search?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow, I guess. See you after breakfast!" With that Ron left Harry alone.

-s-

Harry went to visit Hagrid and Nivea. It had been a long time ago since he had last visited the snake.

"Hello, Harry. Come in, come in," Hagrid greeted him.

-_Nice of you to drop by_- Nivea said, gliding towards the boy.

-_Hi, pretty girl. How are you?_-

-_It'sss far too cold for my tassste. But with the fire I will sssurvive_-

-_I can ask Severus if you can stay with me during the holidays_-

-_That would be very nice indeed_- Nivea agreed and snuggled herself around Harry's arm.

"Is she complaining?" Hagrid asked.

"No. But she doesn't like the cold weather," Harry informed the big man, and then he asked, "Do you think Professor Snape would let me keep her inside the school during the holidays?"

"Well, I don't know. You'll have to ask him. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, thanks."

"You seemed to be very busy the last few weeks; everything okay with the school?" Hagrid wanted to know.

"I had some troubles controlling my magic, but Professor Snape helped me."

"He is a good man," Hagrid said, nodding his head.

"I'm even on the Quidditch team now. It's so cool. But I'm just allowed to play in the match after Christmas. But I already practice with the others. Flying is great!"

Hagrid nodded then stood up to get the tea. "Aren't you lonely out here?" Harry said after some time.

"No, not at all. I have visitors every now and then, mostly from a Gryffindor girl and a boy. The girl is very fond of you, you know?"

"Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Yes. That's the two. She's a bit scary – she has a way of making you tell her things you don't mean to share. But she is really smart, nearly as smart as your mother."

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked astonished.

"Of course I did; your mother _and_ your father. Tragic story. They didn't deserve to die. They were such brave people."

Harry dropped his head, as he suddenly felt guilty again.

"Here. I have something for you!" Hagrid said, then stood up and started searching through his hut.

Curious Harry sat there and watched. Then finally Hargid yelled "Ha!" and came back to the table handing Harry a piece of paper.

At a closer look Harry realized it was a photo: a photo of two young people, a woman with red hair and green eyes in a beautiful white dress and a man looking similar to Harry in a black suit. Both were smiling at each other, looking very happy.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. Weren't they beautiful together?" Hagrid said, while wiping a tear away.

"Thank you for showing me!" Harry said still staring at the photo.

"You can keep it!" Hagrid said. Harry eyes grew larger, "Really? Thank you!"

"No problem, lad."

-sSHp-

After dinner Harry went to see his guardian. He couldn't help being nervous not knowing what Severus wanted to discuss with him.

Carefully he knocked at the office door.

"Come in!" he heard his professor. As soon as he followed the instruction Severus greeted the boy "Harry, good to see you. Have a seat."

"You wanted to speak with me?" Harry asked.

"Why do you still look like you have gotten into some mischief?" Severus asked.

"I didn't, I just was wondering what you want to discuss with me."

"As it seems you are the only Slytherin student staying over holidays. I don't want you being all by yourself. So I wanted to ask you to stay with me instead."

Harry gapped at Severus. "You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes, but there will be some basic rules."

Harry half smiled, half rolled his eyes but then he nodded and said, "I would like that, but I also wanted to ask you something."

Severus just arched an eyebrow, so Harry went on, "I wondered if Nivea could stay in the castle over Christmas. It's very cold in Hagrid's hut."

Severus didn't answer immediately. He studied the boy while he thought about Harry's request.

"Do you think it would be safe?" Severus finally asked.

"Yes. She will not hurt anyone," Harry assured him.

"All right, she can stay with you in my quarters."

"Really? Oh thank you!" Before Severus realized what was happening Harry jumped up from his seat and ran around the table to hug his guardian.

"Calm yourself. Snake or not, she will stick to the rules or she can return to Hagrid."

"She will, I'm sure!"

"Fine, now sit down again!" Severus said trying to get free.

Finally Harry sat, looking expectantly at Severus.

"Good. Rule one. You will always tell me where you are going. If you are not sure whether you are allowed to go somewhere, you will ask permission.

"Two. You will not skip any meals. You can eat in the Great Hall or with me in private, if you wish.  
"Three. You will be at my quarters at eight.  
"Four. You will be in bed at ten. Before that you will take a shower and brush your teeth.  
"Five. You will do your homework and let me look over.  
"Six. You will never enter my bedroom, unless it's an emergency.  
"Seven. You will behave yourself and listen to me and treat me with respect.  
"Eight. You will look after your snake and clean up after her.  
"If you misbehave or break any rules, you can expect a time out in your room, corner time, an early bedtime or a smacking as punishment. Or if you are really naughty, you can expect all of them."

Harry blushed at the word _naughty_, but he nodded his head. The rules weren't that different from the standard school rules. Maybe a bit more personal, with bedtime and the order to brush his teeth, but he was sure he could manage to stay out of trouble.

"Good, then I will show you your room." With that Severus stood up and led Harry to his private quarters.

Severus had already prepared the room for Harry and a house elf had brought all of Harry's things.

"Wow. It's big!" Harry said.

"You think so? It's a normal sized room," Severus said, wondering how small Harry's room at the Dursleys had been.

"I even have a desk of my own," Harry went on.

"Yes. Where else would you do your homework?"

"It's great. Thank you so much!" Harry said and then wrapped his arms around his beloved guardian.

Severus patted Harry's head, saying, "It's just a room!"

"No. It's a room for _me_!" Harry corrected, leaving Severus to wonder why Harry was so affected by such a small thing.

-sSHp-

Nivea got a basket with a warm blanket next to the fireplace in Severus' living room and was happily asleep. Harry sat next to her just watching the sleeping snake, or rather the head of the sleeping snake, because the rest of her was under the blanket.

"It's nearly ten, Harry! Did you have your shower yet?"

"Oh? No, sorry." Harry jumped up and rushed into the bathroom.

With dripping hair he came out ten minutes later. "Ready! I even brushed my teeth!" he said proudly.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "What about your hair? Do you want to catch a cold?" Severus stood up from the sofa, took Harry by the shoulder and steered him back into the bathroom. There he grabbed a fresh towel, tossed it over Harry's head and started to dry the boy's hair.

Harry yelped in surprise and tried to get free again, but a single warning slap to his bum made him stop again. When Harry was finally released from the towel a hand on his shoulder prevented him from getting too far away. Severus sat the boy next to the tub and attacked the boy's hair with a comb.

Squirming, Harry tried to get away from the comb's painful tugging at his hair, but Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, ordering him to sit still. "It hurts!" Harry complained.

"It will hurt more if you have to sit on this chair with a stinging bottom!" was the only reply.

Finally Severus was finished and put the comb aside. "In future I expect you to do it on your own. You will not go to bed with dripping wet hair."

Harry just nodded, rubbing the sore spots on his scalp.

"Good. Now to bed. You are fifteen minutes late. Tomorrow you will go to bed at half past nine!"

Harry didn't dare to argue. He was sure he would end up with a spanking if he did, and he didn't want to go to sleep on his first night in this comfortable bed with a smarting behind. After saying good night he nestled down into the warm covers, closing his eyes with a deep sigh.


	8. A grumpy professor

_**A Grumpy Professor**_

"Where are you going?" Severus asked the next day, as Harry was about to leave his quarters.

"To the library. I need to research something."

"Fine, but be back at eleven," Severus instructed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I told you to do so!" Severus answered without any further explanation.

"Okay!" Harry said with a sigh.

Somehow it was more difficult to live with this man than he had expected. Severus was so rigid when it came to following his rules. Harry shook his head. He would have to be very careful, not to break any rules.

-s-

In the library, Ron was already searching through a stack of books.

"Good morning!" Harry greeted him.

"Nice of you to show up!" Ron grumbled. "I thought you weren't coming. Where were you at breakfast anyway?"

"I ate with Professor Snape in his rooms."

"Oh, that sounds like a lot of fun," Ron said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass," Harry admitted.

"Specially his hand, hmm?"

Harry glared at him.

"Well, he smacked you in front of the whole class. I can imagine what he does in private. I just wonder why he is allowed to do this. Corporal punishment isn't allowed at this school."

"It isn't. But some of us get special treatment, because of special circumstances," Harry said, annoyed that the other boy was being so nosy.

"What, do you mean to say he's your uncle or something like that?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Not uncle, but guardian."

"Eeeek, I wouldn't want him as a guardian," Ron said, horrified.

"He's better than my relatives at least. He's strict, but fair. He doesn't punish me for no reason."

"Yes, but I wouldn't want to have my dad around here. That's the good thing about going away to school – your parents don't know what you get up to."

At that, Harry smiled. "Okay. New subject. Nicolas Flamel. What do you know about him?"

"Nothing. If I knew something, I wouldn't be searching," Ron said.

"But where do we start? I mean, when did he live?"

"I don't know."

"What did he do? Was he a famous wizard?"

"I don't know."

"You really don't know much about him."

"Told you so." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"So how did you even learn his name?" Harry wondered.

"Hagrid let it slip," the redhead finally confessed.

"When? What were you talking to him about?" Harry went on, hoping to learn more.

Ron was about to snap something, but he shut his mouth again, thinking. "Can I trust you?" he finally asked.

"Yes, of course." Harry said immediately.

"If I tell you, you have to swear never to tell any of this to Snape," Ron insisted.

Harry gulped, realizing that this wasn't such a good idea, but he nodded anyway, so Ron went on.

"One day Hermione and I ran into a three headed dog. He is the reason Dumbledore told us never to enter that corridor. We didn't mean to go there, but the stupid moving stairs led us in that direction. Hermione saw that the monster was guarding a trapdoor. No one knows about magical animals more than Hagrid, so we talked to him about the dog. He told us its name was Fluffy and he said that the dog was guarding something between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel. Now we want to find out what the thing is."

"Oh. I understand."

The two boys searched the bookshelves for a while but it was hard to find anything if you don't know where to look.

"Mr. Potter!" A stern voice cut through the nearly empty library.

Harry froze and then turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter past eleven.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I lost track of time." Harry said, putting the book back in place and then walking towards an angry looking Severus.

"What time did I tell you to meet me?" the professor demanded.

"Eleven," Harry answered.

"And what time is it now?"

"A quarter past. I'm sorry. I-"

Severus grabbed Harry's arm, turned the boy around and delivered two hard smacks. Then he pulled the boy along with him, out of the library.

Harry sniffled, "I'm sorry."

"You already said that," Severus snapped.

Harry was dragged through the corridors and finally found himself in the infirmary again. He moaned silently.

"Harry, Severus, about time. Didn't I tell you I have a meeting at twelve?" An irritated Madam Pomfrey greeted them.

"I'm sorry, but obviously my ward is unable to keep track of time," Severus apologized, glaring at Harry.

"Well, let's get over with this. Harry, please lay down over there."

Harry did, frowning. He was starting to hate these checkups. He felt fine, wasn't that enough?

"Everything is fine. I think we could do it today," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do what?" Harry asked nervously.

"Inoculate you against Dragon Pox," Madam Pomfrey informed him.

"What?" Harry was about to sit up again, but Severus placed his hand on his chest.

"Lay still. It's just another moment," Severus hissed.

"Good. Harry, please turn onto your side," Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Why?" the boy asked, a horrible suspicion occurring to him.

"This injection goes into your bottom," the mediwitch explained, confirming Harry's fears.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "No!" he yelled and tried once more to get up, but Severus effortlessly flipped him over and pulled down his trousers.

Madam Pomfrey could see the lingering reddened handprints from Severus' smacks on the boy's bottom, but she didn't comment upon them. She concentrated on Harry's right buttock and disinfected a small place. Then she briskly plunged in the hypodermic needle and gently pressed the content into Harry's system.

Harry was rigid with mortification. He felt the prick of the needle just above where his bottom still stung from the two smacks, and he knew that the mediwitch had not only seen his bare bum, but that she also had to have seen the evidence of his recent spanking. He felt utterly betrayed and humiliated. It didn't matter that Madam Pomfrey was a medical professional – she was a GIRL and she had just seen his bottom! And what's more, Severus had helped her!

"There you go," Madam Pomfrey said soothingly, removing the needle and giving the injection site a brisk rub to help settle the sting, "Do you need a healing charm?"

Harry didn't answer; he was too upset. _Why didn't Severus just tell me about the inoculation?_ He felt betrayed and ashamed at the same time. He'd already been upset that Severus had once again smacked him in front of witnesses – and after he'd just told Ron that Severus was fair! Angry tears rolled down his cheeks and he pressed his face into the pillow.

"If need be, I can give him one later," Severus answered for Harry.

Madam Pomfrey just huffed. She was already late, so she turned to leave. "Three hours bed rest, then he can stand up again!" she called over her shoulder.

"I know that," Severus snapped back.

"And no more smacks for at least two days," Madam Pomfrey retorted, pausing long enough to give her colleague a look of rebuke.

Severus didn't answer. He just huffed and crossed his arms, although Madam Pomfrey couldn't see him anymore.

"Wow. Maybe I should take advantage of this situation," Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"No mediwitch can save you from a spanking if you misbehave!" Severus warned.

At these words Harry looked at him, heartbroken. "Why are you doing this? You were completely unfair. You didn't have to smack me, you knew I was researching in the library, you could have come and picked me up in time, instead of waiting and punishing me for being late," Harry complained tearfully. "And you could have warned me about the shot, I wouldn't have forgotten if you had told me."

Severus was shocked at Harry's accusations and normally he would have scolded the boy for his disrespect, but he was also taken aback by Harry's hurt look. Harry turned away from him and pressed his face once more into the pillow.

As the silence grew Severus realized the boy was crying. He sighed and explained: "I didn't tell you about the inoculation, because I didn't want to make you nervous or send you into a panic."

Harry snorted at these words. "Like you'd care?" he mumbled with his face still pressed in the pillow, but then he looked up and asked, "Why did you ask me to stay with you instead of in the dorm if you don't want me around?"

Severus sat down on Harry's bed and rubbed his tired eyes. He really had forgotten the boy's past. How broken and insecure he was as he came to Hogwarts. He looked at Harry and said, "I _do_ want to have you around."

Harry's expression indicated that he didn't believe Severus' words, and the professor wondered why this look should hurt so much. Had he already failed the boy? It was the same look Lily had had when he had tried to apologize after calling her a mudblood. It had been the end of their deep friendship. After that it was never the same again. And seeing the same look on Harry's face shook him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus found himself saying.

"What for? Sorry that you invited me to your rooms? Sorry that you took guardianship over me? Sorry you have a freak to-"

Harry was cut off as Severus pulled the boy into a hug. Harry tried to pull away immediately but Severus wouldn't let the boy go. "I'm sorry for how I handled things with you. I should have told you about the inoculation. Maybe I should have picked you up from the library in time instead of punishing you for being late. I should know better than to let out my bad mood on innocent people. That is what I'm sorry for. You are no freak. How often do I have to tell you that?"

Finally Harry leaned into the embraces and started crying again.

Severus held tight onto the boy. "I'm really sorry, son."

They sat there in silence for a while, but then Harry asked in a low voice. "Why are you so grumpy then, if it's not because of me? It's Christmas."

Severus kissed the boy's head and answered, "You have already answered your question yourself."

Harry frowned in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"It's Christmas!" Severus repeated softly.

"You don't like Christmas?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Why do you sound so surprised? You don't like Halloween and I don't like Christmas!"

Harry's eyes widened at that. _Did someone die in Severus' life at Christmas?_ "Who?" Harry just whispered the question.

Severus locked gaze with Harry but finally he whispered. "My mum."

Harry lowered his head as new tears escaped his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was hardly your fault. You weren't born at that time."

"Did you love her very much?" Harry wanted to know.

Absentmindedly Severus stroked Harry's hair, while he explained, "It's hard to describe my feelings for her. Not every family is a happy one. Having parents isn't a guarantee for a happy life."

"But your mother didn't… I mean…" Harry started but trailed off.

"My mother didn't beat me, no. But she didn't do much to protect me either."

More tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. Severus gently stroked them away. "Don't cry, little one, this all happened ages ago."

"That doesn't make what happened all right," Harry whispered.

"No. You are right. But this part of my life is far behind me. I try not to think about it, but it's harder at Christmas as my mother died then and I was alone with my drunkard of a father."

"Did you have a hideout? Somewhere where nobody could find you?" Harry asked suddenly.

At that Severus smiled. "Yes, a tree house where I often met with your mother."

Harry smiled through his tears, "I always vanished to the attic. I knew as soon as I went down and saw the Dursleys again I would get into trouble for hiding, but sometimes it was worth it for a few hours of peace."

"You don't have to hide anymore!" Severus said, and Harry closed his eyes, leaning against Severus' chest. "I know, Dad, and I'm grateful what you did for me."

"I had your mother at my side when I escaped hell for a short time every now and then. Now you have me and I hope it will be for a long time."

Harry sat up straighter to wrap his arms around his guardian. Severus in return closed his arms around the boy and they sat in silence for a long time.


	9. Preparations

_**Preparations**_

After their talk Harry really enjoyed staying with his guardian. The man was still grumpy every now and then, but Harry tried to coax him out of it as much as he could, and if that wasn't possible then he let him be.

The research with Ron in the library was still fruitless and more than once Harry wondered if maybe the restricted section would hold the needed information.

"We can't go in there," Ron said, shocked.

"I know. I didn't mean to go right now. I just said that we might never find what we want to know if we don't look in there, too," Harry said, frustrated.

"Maybe I should try to ask Hagrid again." Ron wondered if he would have the same talent as Hermione in coaxing Hagrid into telling them what he didn't want to.

"Why not try to find out ourselves, maybe at night?" Harry suggested.

Ron looked skeptical. "Do you really believe you can sneak past the bat unnoticed?"

Harry glared at the Gryffindor, offended, but after some thinking he asked, "Do you think it would be better to just ask Professor Snape about Flamel?"

"No!" Ron shouted, then went on in a hushed voice, to prevent Madam Pince from throwing them out. "You will not! I swear if I find out you told _him_, of all people, anything I will find a way to obliviate you."

Harry stared openmouthed at the redhead. "So it's okay to try to talk to Hagrid but not to Snape?"

"You don't understand. Hermione and I have a strong suspicion that Snape is involved in whatever is going on!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "In what way?" he asked skeptically.

Ron leaned closer and whispered, "He was the only one who didn't go into the dungeons like Dumbledore instructed the all teachers to do. So we assume that he was using the troll as a kind of distraction."

"But he was there to help me and Hermione, together with McGonagall and Quirrell."

"Yes, but Hermione told me he had an injured leg."

Harry frowned. He didn't remember that. But to be honest he hadn't even realized how badly he was injured until Snape started to heal him. He could have missed a lot of things.

"I've had it with researching for now. Do you play chess?" Ron suddenly asked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know anything about the game."

"Want me to show you?"

"Erm… okay."

"Then meet me in the Great Hall in a half hour." Ron said and headed out of the library.

Harry glanced to the restricted section. _Would Nicolas Flamel really be found in there?_ he wondered. Harry was sure he'd be in deep trouble with Severus if his guardian ever found out Harry went in there.

Xox

In the afternoon Ron tried to teach Harry how to play chess. Even though the Slytherin boy posed no challenge to the chess master, Harry nevertheless found himself enjoying the game. He was fascinated by the moving pieces, although his chessmen tended to look at him with either confusion or disdain, probably because Harry's moves didn't make much sense.

Severus watched the two boys from the distance of the head table. He wondered why Harry was spending so much time with the Gryffindor. He hadn't realized that Harry had befriended the Gryffindor boy before. Normally his snakes avoided the lions, but as this redhead was the only other studence close to Harry's age who had stayed behind over the holidays , it would explain their sudden friendship.

Still Severus was very curious why these two spent so much time in the library. He had tried to figure out what they were searching for so desperately, but as they had taken out the books randomly it was hard to make out the object of their research.

The boys had been so engrossed in their research that they never noticed the silent spy. But Severus had noticed the frequent glances to the restricted section. He had not dared to go near enough to hear what the two had been saying, but it was clear to Severus that whatever they were searching for was most likely something they had no business knowing.

Xox

In the evenings Harry spent his time talking with his snake. It frustrated Severus not to be able to understand a single word. He was sure Harry was telling the snake about his fruitless research.

One evening Harry suddenly looked at Severus on the sofa nearby. "Can I ask you something?"

Severus lowered his book and looked at the boy. "You _may_."

"Can we go to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Harry asked nervously.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Is there a special reason why you want to go?"

"Well, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I… well, I have no… I never…" Harry stuttered uncomfortably.

"You want to buy Christmas presents?" Severus finished for the boy.

"Erm… yes. I know it's a bit late, but I never had friends before so I didn't think of getting them presents earlier," Harry hung his head in shame. How could he have forgotten to get presents for his friends?

"Don't you think Santa Claus will take care of that?" Severus asked teasingly.

Harry gave him an irritated look. "I'm eleven. Beside I never really believed in Santa. I always had to help Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia when they went shopping for Dudley's presents."

Immediately Severus stopped his teasing. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Yes, if you behave tonight and go to bed on time, we will visit Hogsmead tomorrow after breakfast."

A big grin spread over Harry's face and before Severus could react, the boy lunged forward to hug him, knocking the book on Severus' lap to the ground.

"Careful!" Severus admonished and Harry let go of him.

"Sorry!" He picked up the fallen book, catching the title of the book as he did so. _"The Use of Philosopher's Stones in Potions."_

"What's a Philosopher's Stone?" Harry asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Severus countered.

"Just curious. It sounds mysterious," Harry answered truthfully.

"A Philosopher's Stone is very rare. Very few alchemists know how to create one. You can make very special potions with it."

"So do you have such a stone?" Harry wondered.

Severus shook his head. "No. If I had one, I wouldn't be sitting here trying to teach dunderheads the importance of potions."

"What would you do instead?" Harry looked up at Severus with his big green innocent eyes.

"I would spend my time studying and researching new potions," Severus answered dreamily before he realized to whom he was speaking.

Harry smiled at him. "You really love your potions, don't you?"

"Cheeky brat," Severus growled but ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey!" the boy protested, laughing.

"Time to get you in the shower, don't you think? We'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, dad," Harry said and vanished through the door to the bathroom.

Severus sighed and looked at his book again. Oh yes, it was really hard to resist the urge to get hold of the stone that was so close by. But it was guarded heavily, and Severus knew and respected Nicolas Flamel and would never use his stone without permission.

But Severus was convinced that someone else was interested in the stone as well. Severus was confident that his stuttering colleague was not as innocent as he seemed. But he wondered why Professor Quirrell would want the stone - could it be just the obvious appeal of its gold - making properties? Something was very odd about that man.

-oxoxo-

"Where do you want to go first?" Severus asked Harry, whose eyes were wide as they reached Hogsmead.

"I don't know. What kinds of shops do they have here?"

Severus grinned at that, but then he listed the shops to the boy.

"Honeydukes sounds great for Ron and Dervish & Banges for Draco. Is there a bookshop, too?"

"Yes, next to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. But it's very small. Do you have a special book in mind?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, then, let's go. The nearest shop is Honeydukes, so we should start there."

Harry was astonished by the number of different sweets. Never in his life had he seen such a wide variety of sweets. He was too overwhelmed to choose. Luckily Severus was there to help him, but it was clear to Harry that the professor wasn't very fond of sweets. Finally Harry bought a small selection of different candies, not just for Ron but also for himself as well.

"I will confiscate them and feed them to the giant squid if I catch you eating them before instead of after meals. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said. He was too happy to complain.

After an hour Harry had most of the presents he needed. He stood in the small bookshop and thought that he should get something for Severus too. He went to the potion section and let his finger wander over the back of the books. He smiled when he found the book Severus had been reading the day before.

"_The Use of Philosopher's Stones in Potions_ by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel." Harry stared at the book unbelievingly. He hadn't noticed the authors' names yesterday. Next to the book was another by the same pair, called _Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood_.

Carefully Harry pulled that book out. On the inside of the front cover was a picture of Dumbledore with a small amount of text. According to this Dumbledore was an alchemist as well and a very good friend of Nicolas Flamel.

On the inside of the back cover was a picture of Nicolas Flamel and more text. Here Harry learned that Nicolas Flamel was the only known maker of a Philosopher's Stone.

Harry's heart was hammering hard against his chest. That was it. That must be what was under the trapdoor: a Philosopher's Stone. But then Harry wondered why the stone was in Hogwarts and not with Flamel and his wife.

"Something interesting?" Severus' sudden voice from behind him startled Harry.

"Erm… Well, I… erm… wondered if that book would be something for Draco. It's about dragon's blood. Do you thing Draco would like that?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. Something was odd about this question, or more precisely about the way Harry asked the question. Why was he so nervous? As Severus looked at the book in Harry's hands he frowned. The second book from Dumbledore and Flamel? Maybe Harry's innocent questioning the previous day wasn't that innocent at all. Did the boy know something of the Philosopher's Stone in the castle? And if he did, how did he get the information? Or was it all just mere chance?

"Well, I'm not sure. Draco likes dragons, but I think he prefers the living ones. Why don't you look at the adventure books over there?" Severus suggested finally.

"Erm… yes… but I still want also a book for y-… erm… about potions," Harry stuttered.

At that Severus smiled. "You don't have to get me something. And rest assured that you won't find a book in here that isn't already on one of my shelves back home."

"Oh!" Harry said, disappointed.

"Really, Christmas is for children. Don't wrack your brains about what to get _me_."

"Okay." With that Harry went over to the adventure books. Soon he was engrossed in all the interesting adventures. How could he possibly choose just one book? He finally found one for Draco about dragons. But Harry couldn't take his eyes off another book with unicorns, phoenixes and mermaids on the cover. It was a collection of many short stories.

"What's the problem, Harry? Did you find a book for Draco?"

"Yes. But I'm also interested in this one."

"And? You can buy it, too."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "No. I don't want to buy my own Christmas presents. I'll get it another time."

Severus took the book out of Harry's hand and walked to the clerk.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Harry asked confused.

"If you cannot buy your own presents, than I will." Severus stated matter of factly.

"No. You don't have to. It's… it's expensive." Harry stuttered.

Severus arched an eyebrow and turned the book over to look at the price label. Then he shook his head. "Really Harry, just buy your book for Draco and let this book be my responsibility."

"But, you don't have to-"

"You already said that, but I want to buy this book for you. So please stop worrying." Severus said and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Severus was shocked to find tears in the boy's eyes. _Was it that hard to accept a present?_ he wondered. "Harry, it's just a book," he whispered and wiped the single tear off Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"Aunt Petunia always told me that books are too expensive for a fr-"

Severus hold up his hand "Don't finish that word" he said angrily, "And forget about your stupid relatives and what they told you. They got enough money to buy you hundred of books. They just didn't want you to show how much more intelligent you were than that idiot son of theirs. I on the other hand wish you to read as much as possible. Therefore I will buy you that book. Understand?"

Stunned by Severus' words, all Harry could do was to nod his head.

-sshp-

Severus and Harry ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks and then walked back to the castle. Harry was happy. He had even managed to find something for Severus without the man noticing. He just hoped it was the right thing.

As they reached the school they met Hagrid who was pulling a long tree behind him.

"Heya, Harry. How are things going?"

"Hi, Hagrid. Fine, thanks. I was shopping."

"I can see that," Hargid said amused, seeing the boy with two bags in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked and looked at the big tree.

"Bringin' this tree into the Great Hall. This is the last one. Now it's all up to Filius. He always charms the trees with all different kind of decorations."

"Can I help?" Harry asked eagerly. At the Dursleys he had never been allowed to help.

"First we will bring your bags to our quarters, and then you can see if your help is needed," Severus said.

-sshp-

Harry watched Professor Flitwick intently while he demonstrated the correct wand movement to create a colorful globe of light. After three attempts Harry finally managed his own globe. He starred at it in amazement. It was a golden in color and looked like a tiny sun.

The small charms professor was delighted and showed Harry how to place the globe on the tree. He also told Harry that he could change the color simply by concentrating on what color he wanted the globe to be.

The next globe was a midnight blue one. Again Harry stared at it in fascination. As he looked closer he could see that, just as he had hoped, there were also little silver stars in it.

Soon Harry tried not just different colors but also different patterns. He made a globe with all the colors of the rainbow and another with snowflakes all over it. In the end Harry even managed different forms like fir cones, bells, and icicles.

Professor Flitwick was astonished and even Professor Dumbledore said that the trees had never looked better. Harry was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling and the 'ohs' and 'ahs' at dinner filled him with pride.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note: This story is in need of a new beta reader. I simply cannot post my chapters without a beta. If you are interested, or know someone who is, please let me know.

Edit: I want to thank you all for your interest. I'm stunned I got so many feedback and offers, now I'm spoilt for choice. *gg* and I hope this story will go on soon.


	11. Christmas

**Merry Christmas!**

Harry woke up the next morning, but didn't want to open his eyes immediately. He just snuggled deeper into his pillow with a happy sigh. When he heard a sudden rustling noise, he sat up in his bed abruptly. He hastily pushed his glasses on his nose and then stared in disbelieve at the table in his room.

It was full of presents, and on top of the pile of parcels was a white owl. She looked at Harry with big yellow eyes. As she noticed that Harry was awake she hooted and then flew the short distance toward Harry's bed. There she stood then, with one of her legs stretched out towards Harry.

The boy looked at her dumbfounded. "Hi!" he said unsure, and then he noticed the piece of parchment attached to the owl's leg and asked. "Is this for me?" The owl just stared at the boy unblinking. "Okay," Harry said more to himself and reached carefully towards the ribbon, which bound the parchment to the owl, ready to pull his hands back any moment in the case the owl would bite him.

But the white owl stood perfectly still and waited. Harry smiled at her and then looked at the parchment. The writing was hard to make out but in the end Harry managed.

'_Dear Harry,  
I found this owl at my last visit in Diagon Alley and knew this would be the perfect gift to you for Christmas. Your mother once also had a snowy owl and she always told me how intelligent she was.  
Yours, Hagrid'_

"You are mine?" Harry asked the owl in astonishment and the owl answered with a soft hoot. "Hi. I'm Harry!" the boy introduced himself. At that the owl hopped onto Harry's shoulder and nibbled at his ear. "Hey. You are tickling me!"

"Harry? Are you okay?" came Severus's voice from the doorway.

"Hi dad! Yes. Hagrid gave me an owl. Look, isn't she gorgeous? He told me, my mum had a similar owl?"

Severus smiled at the picture before him. The boy sat still in his bed with the snowy owl on his shoulder and looking up at Severus with sparkling green eyes. "Yes." He finally confirmed, "Your mother had a snowy owl, too. She loved hers a lot."

"I have no idea how to look after an owl," Harry frowned.

"What about you open up your other gifts while I prepare breakfast, then we can discuss about that owl of yours", Severus suggested.

Harry's eyes went wider. "These are really all my presents? I never got presents before."

"Well, it's about time. Don't you agree?"

Harry smiled unsure. But then jumped out of the bed and went to his cupboard to give Severus his present, but his face fell as he noticed the parcel gone.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus asked as the boy started to search frantically for something.

"I had a present for you, too, but it's gone!" Harry said in despair.

"Do you mean the tea?" Severus asked. He entered the room completely and walked towards the boy.

"Yes!" Harry stopped his search and looked up puzzled.

"The house elves normally play Father Christmas. They pick up every parcel they can find and hand them over to their recipient. Therefore, I already found your present on my night table first thing in the morning. I already had a very delicious cup of tea." Severus smiled.

At that Harry looked down and mumbled, "It's not much, but I didn't know what else-"

"Schsch…" Severus placed a finger at Harry's lips. "It was the perfect gift, really. I love this kind of tea."

Finally Harry smiled and let himself be pulled into a hug by Severus.

-sSHp-

At the breakfast table in Severus' private quarters Harry told Severus what else he got from his friends. His teachers all gave Harry something for the new owl. He now had a cage with the whole shebang and everything an owl's heart could desire.

Draco gave him, on behalf of the Malfoy family, a pair of dragon's hide gloves. They look very expensive and Harry wasn't sure if he could dare to actually wear them.

Hermione sent him a book about Quidditch. Harry had told her, that he was allowed to play in the upcoming game. Ron gave him some chocolate frogs and Theodore Nott sent him a new ink pot and a special knife for his quills.

"There is still one gift left," Severus said and suddenly reached behind him to extract a long thin parcel. "This one is from me."

Curious, Harry opened it and found a brand new broom in it. He gapped at the beautiful polished piece of wood. The letters 'Nimbus 2000' were engraved into the handle and painted in gold.

"I… I cannot accept that. It's too expensive. I can never-" Harry started to stutter, but Severus shut the boy up with his finger against Harry's lips.

"Of course you can. I paid for all the security updates. If you want to play in the next match I expect you to use this broom. It's much safer than the school brooms are."

"I… erm… I'm very grateful. Thank you a lot. I love this broom already," Harry said with glittering tears in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!"

"Merry…" Harry got overwhelmed by his emotions, unable to think straight anymore. He held onto Severus' robes and started to cry. Severus wasn't that surprised. Knowing how emotional Harry was he expected a breakdown sooner or later. If Severus assumed correctly then this was Harry's first real Christmas.

-sSHp-

"Harry, get down now," Severus scolded as snowflakes started to fall.

"Just one minute," Harry answered.

"No. Now! Your lips are nearly blue. You must be frozen by now."

"No. I'm fine, pleeeeease, just a few more laps," Harry pleaded.

But Severus was unbending. "I said no. You can fly tomorrow again if you insist. But it's definitely enough for now."

Harry pouted like a little kid and crossed his arms, without getting down.

"You can come down on your own, or I will get you. But rest assured your bottom will be the first thing that will be getting warm again."

"It's unfair. I just started to test the new broom," protested the boy.

"And in what way does this excuse you to freeze yourself to death?"

"It's not that… c… cold!" Harry stuttered, feeling numb in his hands and feet.

"No? Then why are your teeth chattering? I can hear them all the way down here. So get yourself to the ground or I will add a grounding to the promised spanking."

Harry flushed violently. "But…"

"On the count of three. One."

A rebellious look crossed Harry's face. He really didn't want to stop right now, although it was cold as hell.

"Two. Harry I mean it. If you are not standing next to me at three you will receive a spanking and you will be grounded for a week. I don't care that it is Christmas. The rules still apply."

With a heavy sigh Harry flew down and landed next to Severus. "It's so unfair!" he pouted.

"Well, if you call _preventing you from getting influenza _unfair so be it. It's my responsibility to look after you and I do not wish-"

The rest of the sentence died on his lips as Harry suddenly wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into Severus' warm cloak. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you are looking out for me. I shouldn't be that ungrateful."

Severus hugged the boy back and stroked his hand through the black mop of hairs. "It's okay. I guess I should be glad you still have the backbone to stand against me, after what you are through with your relatives. On the other hand you should know by now, that I take your health seriously. I will not let any harm come to you, even not from yourself."

"I know," Harry whispered and then looked up at his guardian with a smile on his face. "So can we go inside now, I'm freezing."

"Brat!" Severus scolded playfully and Harry's smile morphed into a wide grin.

-sSHp-

Back in the warmth of the living room of Severus' private quarters Severus was reading while Harry took a bath. Harry still couldn't believe that he had such a great broom now. It was not only safer, but also faster than the school broom he used 'till then. While the hot water brought some warmth back into Harry's body the boy wondered, if Severus really would have spanked him, or if he just was threaten with it.

-sh-

Severus looked up from his book as Harry finally got out of the bath room. "Had a nice bath?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I nearly fell asleep."

"Well, I suggest you got to bed, if you are that tired."

"No it's okay. I want to sit with you. May be I can make us some tea?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No tea for you," Severus said strictly, but as Harry's face was falling he added, "But you may have a cocoa, if you like."

"Brilliant. Thank you." Harry was halfway to the kitchen, as Severus stood and called at the boy back, "Harry, wait. I will get the drinks. I think Nivea woke up just a few minutes ago, maybe you want to talk to her a bit?"

Harry looked to the basket with the warm blanket and sure enough the snake was looking at him expectantly.

-Hi, my girl. How was your day? You slept a lot-

Harry walked back to the fireplace and sat on the floor next to Nivea. The snake curled around his arm and answered.

-Did I misss sssomething?- Nivea wondered.

-Today is Christmas. We humans are giving presents to our loved ones. I got a broom from Severus. It's so cool. I tried it this afternoon, until Severus forced me down again.-

-Isssn't it very cold outssside-

-It is. That had been the reason why Severus asked me to stop.-

-Ssso it was good he ssstopped you?-

Harry sighed. –Yeah I guess. But it was hard to stop. Flying is sooooo cool.-

-I cannot ssshare your enthusssiasssms- Nivea said truthfully.

-You never flew. How can you say that?-

-The idea alone isss not really tempting to me-

-I agree it will be too cold for you right now, but maybe you want to try it in the summer?-

-Heaven forbid-

Harry grinned at the snake. But after some thoughts he asked. –Is there something you wish?-

-I don't like freezzzing ssso all I ever will wissssh for me isss a warm place to ssstay.-

-Don't you have other wishes?-

-Well, food on a daily routine isss nice, too.-

-But beside your basic needs. Isn't there anything you would wish?-

-I'm a sssnake, Harry. A warm place and a full tummy isss all I can wisssh for, what elssse ssshould I need?-

-I just wondered if there is anything I could get you for Christmas. I haven't thought about that before.-

-My young massster, you already gave me the bessst thing you could give me. My freedom. Ssso it ssshould be me asssking you what you wisssh-

-Oh. I don't need anything else either. I never got any presets before and today there were so many parcels. I still cannot believe that they were all for me. I got a new owl. I don't know how to name it, maybe you could help me with finding a name for her?-

-What kind of owl?- Nivea asked.

-A snowy owl-

After some thinking the snake came up with owl names she heard at the animal shop and finally they settled on the name Hedwig.

"Harry, if you are done with talking, maybe you could drink your cocoa before it is completely cold?"

The boy startled at the sudden voice of Severus. He hadn't noticed the man coming back from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No problem. I just thought it would be better when it's still warm."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and stood up from the floor to sit next to the older man, who was reading again. "So are you still reading the book about the philosopher's stone?"

Severus looked up sharply. "Yes. Why? Is there a reason why you are suddenly interested in it too?"

"I…" Harry started and then gulped, realizing too late, that maybe he should not show such an open interest.

"I saw you studying the other book from Dumbledore and Flamel in the bookstore and you behaved strange the moment I joined you, and the day before you asked me about the philosopher's stone. So… is there anything I should know?"

"Erm… no."

Severus cast a stern look at Harry and boy looked away biting his under lip.

"Harry, what is it?" Severus demanded to know.

Fixing his stare on a point at the floor Harry mumbled "Nothing."

Suddenly Harry felt two fingers under his chin which were guiding his head up and sideward until he found himself staring into very stern black eyes.

"Tell me, Harry."

"I was asked to help to find out information about Nicolas Flamel," Harry finally admitted.

"By whom and why?" Severus went on.

"I'm not allowed to talk to somebody about it. I promised I wouldn't."

"Well, I fear you will have to break that promise, because I demand to know, who else is interested in the stone."

"So there is a philosopher's stone in the school?" Harry asked.

"Yes. The headmaster and some teachers including me are instructed to protect the stone. So if you know who is interested in the stone you have to tell me. It's very important."

"But they don't know that it is under the trapdoor. They just heard the name Flamel and asked me to help get information about him."

"And what would you know about the trapdoor?" Severus suddenly got angry.

"Nothing. I just heard about it." Harry answered hastily, trying to get away from Severus, but the man had a firm grip on his chin now.

"I presume you are talking about fellow students?"

Harry wanted to nod, but with his chin held in place it wasn't possible so he finally said. "Yes."

"Do you know, how they found out?" Severus asked, trying to get as much information as possible before he was going to force Harry to reveal the names of the stupid students, who cannot keep their noses out of things that weren't their business.

"R… Erm… they told me they found themselves in the third floor corridor by accident one day, and while they tried to hide from Filch, they entered the room with Fluffy."

Severus hissed angrily at that. So there were at least two students who not only went into the forbidden corridor but also had an encounter with the hellhound? And sure enough they also found out the name of the beast. Severus had a clear idea who could have revealed the name to them.

Harry winced as Severus grip got to a painful level, but he didn't dare to protest. Nivea, however, who was still curled around Harry's arm, started to hiss warningly.

Severus came out of his internal rant at the sound and immediately let go of the boy's chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay." Harry whispered and stroke over the sore spots.

"No, it is _not_ okay. I do not wish any harm to come to you, that includes even me."

"But you got angry at me, and-"

"No, Harry, I'm not angry at you. The mere thought that students had an encounter with a Cerberus is frightening. It was hardly your fault, was it?"

Harry shook his head.

"Okay, now I have to ask you about the names of the students. It's important that I talk with them."

"No!" Harry said afraid of letting his new friends down.

"Harry. It is very important for the safety of your friends. You don't want them to come to any harm, do you?"

"No, but,… I promised…" Tears were glittering in Harry's eyes. He was sure Ron will get very angry at him, and maybe he will try to get revenge on him. That thought alone was frightening Harry. Will Ron turn into a Dudley and tell everybody not to befriend Harry anymore.

Severus frowned at the horrified look on Harry's face. "Harry?" He called, but the boy was stuck in his mind. "Harry!" he called again and snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face. With a jerk the boy came back to reality.

"What was that?" Severus asked with worry in his voice.

"Please don't ask me to betray them. They will hate me if I do and then they will make everybody else hate me, too." Harry stammered.

Severus couldn't resist the urge to hug the boy, who looked so terrified and lost. "Shshsh… calm down. It will not come to that. Why would you even think about such a thing happening."

"Because I'm just a freak!" Harry finally said before he started to sob uncontrollably.

Severus tightened his hug and pulled the boy into his lap. He wasn't prepared of such a breakdown, but it was clear Harry had experience being a castoff.

"Harry, I'm sorry I had to force you to reveal their names to me, but I need to explain the situation to them. They are under no circumstance allowed to do any further research. I will tell them what they need to know, but not more. If they are really friends they will not blame you for betraying them."

"They believe it is you who wants to steal the stone," Harry said as soon as he found his voice again.

"Why would they believe that?" Severus asked taken aback.

"Herm-… erm" Harry stopped, but after realizing that he would have to reveal the names nonetheless he started anew, "Hermione believes that the troll on Halloween was meant for distraction for an attempt to steal the stone, and someone told them that you were the only one not heading for the dungeon."

"I see. I was asked to look after the hell hound. The beast was very irritated by something. It even bit me, as I got distracted by a message I got from Professor McGonagall who informed me about an emergency on one of the lower corridors and we came to your safety."

"So you really were injured?" Harry asked, remembering Ron telling something about that.

Severus pulled up his trousers leg to reveal the scars. Harry's eyes widen at that.

"You see? That's the reason why the mere thought of any student near the beast angers me, and why I have to talk to your friends. I guess Mr. Ronald Weasley is involved in this too?"

Harry nodded his head still horrified at Severus' wound. He couldn't explain how he could have missed that.

"I promise I will not take points or give them detention for what has happen already, but they will have to promise not to search any further."

"They still will hate me for telling you about this," Harry sighed.

"Then they are not worth your time. You are not betraying them, but protecting them from harm's way."

Harry sighed again and cast his eyes down. He wondered if Severus didn't approve, that Harry had friends of other houses.

"Harry. You saved Miss Granger's life. I cannot imagine that she will turn her back on you for that. I cannot say same about Mr. Weasley though. He seems to be very impulsive, but on the other hand he let himself be bossed around by that girl, so maybe he will be made to see reason by her."

"Do you think it's okay to have friends from other houses?" Harry dared to ask.

"Of course. As I went to school my best friend was in another house."

Now Harry smiled and snuggled deeper into Severus arms. After some time Severus snorted to himself. Harry looked up at him in question.

"Here I was believing with all the rules to keep you in line, you would not have the chance to get into trouble, but somehow trouble tends to find you." Severus said it in such a soft and loving voice that Harry just smiled in return.


	12. A Cloak and a Mirror

A Cloak and A Mirror

As Harry went to bed he found a mysterious parcel on his bed. Harry frowned and curiously went closer. _Who sent that?_ he wondered. Looking the parcel over he found nothing that would indicate who this present was coming from. He sat on his bed and carefully ripped the wrapping open to reveal something silvery. As he pulled the cloth out of the package, he realized that it was some kind of cloak. He stood up and let the cloak hang from his hand.

This cloak looked strange. "What do I use this for?" Harry mumbled to himself. He shook the cloak out and a piece of parchment fell to the floor. The boy picked it up and read, "This cloak belonged to your father. Now it is time for you to have it. Use it well." Checking the note, Harry found the signature was missing.

Harry wondered, what was so special about this cloak that it was sent to him and why was it time to give it to him, when by the look of it, the cloak was far too big for him?

Pulling the cloak on and then looking down to see how long it actually was, he was shocked when he couldn't see his feet, or his body. Nearly panicking he wriggled his toes and was relieved that he could still feel them. So his body was still whole, but the cloak hid it.

"That's cool!" Harry said and ran to his cupboard. He opened the cupboard door to have a look at himself in the mirror on the inside of the door. His body had simply vanished except for his head. With a stupid grin on his face Harry pulled the cloak over his head and immediately vanished completely from sight. "Wow!" Harry breathed.

A sudden knock on his door startled Harry making him jump.

"Lights out in ten minutes, Harry!" Severus said unaware of what was happening inside the room.

"Okay!" Harry replied as soon as he found his voice again.

"Everything okay?" Severus asked, wondering why Harry sounded so out of breath. _Just what is he up to in there?_he wondered, opening the door.

"Yes, you just gave me a fright!" Harry said, pulled the cloak down and threw it hastily into the cupboard closing it just in time before Severus came through the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Erm… nothing!" Harry said and smiled innocently.

Getting suspicious Severus frowned and walked over to where the boy stood. "Nothing?"

Harry chewed on his under lip and the hung his head. Thinking hard about what he should tell Severus, because he really didn't want to tell his guardian about the Invisibility Cloak.

"I… was… just wondering what I should put on tomorrow. I have so many new clothes. This is all still like a dream for me. Sometimes I still feel I will wake up in my cupboard and nothing of this would be real." Harry surprised himself with these words. They were true, even if it wasn't what he was thinking right before his Dad came in. He looked up at the man and said in a small voice, "Thank you so much!"

Severus facial features softened at that. He opened his arms and drew the boy into a hug. "It's no dream, Harry. I promise you that."

Harry wrapped his arms around the man and snuggled closer, taking in a deep breath full of herbs from the potion master's robe.

Severus wasn't sure what to make of Harry's words. They were truthfully spoken, but he wondered if that was really the reason why Harry looked like he was up to some mischief when he entered the room.

He looked the room over and noticed the wrapping paper on Harry's bed. Obviously the boy had received another present. Maybe Harry just didn't want to show him what he got? But that's okay. It's Harry's present, nothing he should be concerned about, right? Probably it was just some clothing.

"Are you ready for bed?" Severus finally asked.

"Nearly, I still have to brush my teeth" Harry said looking up with a shy smile.

"Well, off you go! I will be back in five minutes. You better be in bed by that time!"

As soon as Severus left the room, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, as he hurried to the bathroom.

Severus frowned once more as he heard Harry's sigh. Maybe he was just paranoid, but he wondered once more what the present was and why Harry didn't seem to want Severus to know. As he came back to Harry's room the wrapping paper was gone and Harry lay in bed looking really tired from the day.

"You don't have to tuck me in, you know?" Harry whispered.

"I know, but I want to. So I can be sure you are really in bed."

"I'm not that bad," Harry replied with a frown.

"No, I know. But it puts my mind at rest." Severus smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled at that. "You can't do that you know, when I'm back in the Slytherin's dorm."

"Says who?" Severus retorted and his smile morphed into a smirk.

Looking horrified Harry propped his body up on his elbow. "Please. It's not that I don't like it, but the others…"

"Harry, I was joking. Did you ever see my kissing Draco good night in the dorm?" There was no need for Harry to know that he occasionally had been watching Draco and even Harry while they were sleeping in the dorm. These two boys meant the world to him and sometimes he had to make sure that they were alright.

Harry sighed and rolled back on his back. "No."

"Have a good night, Harry," with that Severus stroke through Harry's hair once again.

"G'night, Dad!" Harry whispered closing his eyes and leaning into Severus touch.

-sSHp-

The next day at breakfast Harry was nervous. He wondered when Severus would talk to Ron and he was afraid of Ron's reaction.

"Harry, are you alright? You look a little pale." Severus asked concerned.

"I'm okay. I just wondered… will you talk to Ron today?"

"Yes, I planned to do that."

Harry sighed sadly knowing Ron would hate him for that and then he will have nobody to play and talk with.

"Can't you wait until Hermione is back? I promise we won't search anymore."

"I considered to do that, but there is no way to be sure that Mr. Weasley won't do some research on his own. The last thing I need is the boy breaking into the restricted section of the library."

Harry gulped. That was exactly what he had suggested they should do. "Oh!"

"Indeed. Now finish your breakfast."

-sh-

Harry walked worriedly next to Severus. _Why the hell, does he have to be present when Severus talked to Ron?_ Harry bit hard on his under lip hoping the floor would open up and swallow him.

"Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, as soon as he entered the library.

Ron looked up worriedly, at the sharp tone. "Sir?" He asked unsure of what his professor wanted, but then his eyes fell on Harry. Taking in the other boy's hunched shoulders and fearful look he understood immediately what this was about.

"You told him?" he asked Harry, hurt and angry at the same time.

Harry hung his head to hide the tears that were starting to gather in his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley. We really need to talk," Severus said to get Ron's attention back.

"We did nothing wrong!" Ron said hastily.

"Let me be judge of that, will you? I have something to explain to you. Come and sit down." Severus pointed to the group of armchairs next to him.

Ron dragged his feet over while casting livid glares at Harry who winced and started to tremble.

"Stop that and listen!" Severus demanded and as Ron looked back at his professor. Severus explained the situation to the redhead.

"The information you were searching for is nothing illegal, therefore I will provide it for you. I was also informed that you and Ms. Granger had an encounter with the hell hound and you have to _**promise**_me, that you will **NOT**go back into the forbidden corridor under any circumstances! If you do, you will not like the consequences and rest assured a loss of points will be the least of your problems then. I will not tell your head of house of this, because I'm sure she will take points, but this also means if you break your promise you _**will answer to me**_ and not to your head of house, am I clear?"

Ron gulped. _So he was not in trouble right now?_ He wondered before answering "Yes, sir."

"The object under the trap door is called the Philosopher's Stone. You can look up what it would do or ask Harry as he has already read about it.

Although it would be great to have it in my possession, I'm not the one trying to steal it. I'm working together with the other professors to protect it. Should you find something concerning the stone, or if you have any questions about its safety you are free to come and talk to me. This goes for you too, Harry. I also have to ask both of you, not to tell anyone else. It is very secret information and no one should know the stone is on school grounds."

A chorus of "Yes, Sir" answered him.

"Well, then have a nice day!" with that the professor stood and left the library.

It grew silent after the professor left. Harry cast an unsure look at Ron. The red headed boy looked angrily back "I can't believe you told him. You promised us you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to, but it's hard to keep a secret from the head of Slytherin. I wasn't about to tell him your names, but then he showed me his wound he got from Fluffy. It doesn't look nice. This three headed thing is dangerous."

"So? We weren't going to go up there again. We were just searching for information."

"It slipped my lip, I'm sorry!" Harry answered desperately. "But on the good side, you have the information you wanted now."

"Oh yes, that and the promise to get my ass blistered by your head of house if I dare to get near the third floor corridor."

"You told me before, you weren't planning to go there anyway, so nothing will happen." Harry answers.

"Are you really that naive? He is the head of Slytherin. Since when is he fair to us Gryffindors? As soon as he believes I was in the forbidden corridor he will have my hide no matter if I really was there or not."

Harry looked shocked at the redhead, "He will not!" he defended his guardian.

"He smacked you in front of me for being late just a few days before and here you are telling me, that he will not spank the living hell out of me?"

Harry's face turned red at the mention of the two smacks he had earned himself for loosing track of time. Severus was unfair that day, but he explained himself later, so Harry forgot about that already.

"He wasn't in a good mood that day," Harry admitted.

"See? And you can never know when he will have a bad day again. So please excuse me now, before I find a way to obliviate you for your betrayal," with that Ron stood up and left.

Harry's tears came back as he watched his lost friend going away. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed as soon as he was alone. He had known that this would happen. He had known it the moment Severus asked him to reveal the names, but still he had hoped against hope that Ron would forgive him.

Feeling incredibly alone Harry got up and started to walk through the corridors without any destination, sniffling every now and then.

He was about to stop and sit on the window sill as he spotted an open door of an unused classroom. Curious he got nearer and peeked inside. In the back of the classroom there stood a very big and mysterious looking mirror. Harry wondered what it was doing there and went into the room. He felt himself drawn nearer by his curiosity until he stood directly in front of the glassy surface.

What he saw then took his breath away.

-sSHp-

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Severus asked Ron at lunch, as the troublemaking kid didn't appear.

"I don't know. He was still in the library after I left."

"When was that?"

"Right after you left," Ron said frowning.

Severus gritted his teeth. _So Mr. Weasley was angry at Harry_. "You should not blame Harry for telling me. It was very important, to warn you. This hell hound is too dangerous for children. You have no idea what could have happened."

Ron was surprised. Professor Snape really sounded concerned. "He tends to walk aimlessly when he is upset," he informed his professor finally.

"Yes, thank you."

Ron bit his lip before he asked, "Shall I help you find him?"

"Thank you for your offer, but its better you eat something. I'm sure I will find him."

"I'm sorry!" Ron found himself saying, feeling bad for leaving Harry alone.

"About what?" Severus asked, inwardly rolling his eyes. _Why was it so hard to speak in full sentences?_

"I'm sorry I blamed Harry for betrayal."

"You should tell that Harry, not me, but I accept you apology."

With that Severus went to search for Harry, surely the boy was just sitting somewhere on a window sill. He took out his wand and cast a point-me spell. Following the direction his wand was pointing he ran along many corridors until his wand pointed to an open classroom door.

With a sigh of relief he entered the classroom only to find his breath taken away again. _Damn! Where did that thing come from?_

In the back of the class he found his missing child in front of the Mirror of Erised. _Troubles do follow you around, child, don't they?_ Severus asked himself.

Harry stared longingly into the mirror. His hand placed against the surface and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Harry?" Severus asked, but the boy didn't react. He was too lost in what he was seeing. Preparing himself for a very distraught child Severus pointed his wand at the mirror and conjured a black curtain which fell slowly down and over the mirror's surface.

"No. No. NO!" Harry cried and tried to pull the curtain away without any success.

"Harry!" Severus called the boy again. This time the boy spun around.

"Please, you have to help me. My parents are in there."

"Harry, calm down", Severus said and stepped up to the boy to draw him into a hug.

Harry didn't understand why Severus wasn't helping him to remove the curtain. He didn't want to be hugged right now, he wanted his parents back, but as he tried to free himself he found himself trapped in these strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked desperately trying once more to get free.

"I'm holding you, Harry, until reality catches up with you again", Severus simply explained.

"But my parents!" Harry pleaded.

"If they are really there, then they will also be there after you have calmed down."

At these words Harry stopped his struggle. That made sense to him. If they had been trapped in this mirror for ten years now, then they could wait a little bit longer.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax. He took in the herbal smell of Severus' robe and as he closed his eyes he heard Severus' heart beat and felt the small rise and fall of his chest while he was breathing. _This is real_, the sudden thought took Harry by surprise. His guardian was breathing. He was warm and so very real.

This hug was also real, but what was the mirror then? He saw his mother hugging his mirror image but he didn't feel anything. His mum wasn't really here, was she? His mum was dead, but why was she with him in the mirror? Are they ghosts?

"Why is this mirror showing my parents?" Harry finally asked.

Severus sighed soundlessly as he realized that the child was back to his senses. "This mirror shows you your deepest heart's desire."

"So my parents aren't trapped in the mirror?"

"No, Harry. They are not. They are… dead," Severus nearly lost his voice as he remembered that dreadful day. He remembered how he held Lily's lifeless body in his arms and moaned about her death. He hadn't really taken notice of the tiny baby boy in the room at that time, but now he suddenly remembered the wailing child in the background.

If only he would have taken that child with him at the time. He wasn't really sure if he would have been able to have kept the boy, but he would have at least checked every now and then, how the boy was doing. He would have been able he take Harry out of hell, as soon as he would have noticed the abuse. "I'm so sorry, Harry!" Severus whispered and tightened his hold on the boy.

Harry said nothing. He was too confused and tired to wonder, what exactly Severus was sorry for. "Can we go?" Harry asked getting uncomfortable at the mirror's presence. It was somehow calling to him again, and Harry wasn't sure if he wouldn't lose himself in it again.

"Yes. Let's go home!"

Severus and Harry went back to their quarters and after a little snack, Harry laid down for a nap. He felt so incredibly tired and emotionally exhausted that he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

After two hours he woke up still feeling drained. He wondered what he should do now that he had no friend anymore. He went into the small kitchen to get himself a drink when he saw a small note with Severus' handwriting.

"I'm in my lab. You may join me if you like, but please knock before you come in. PS: My lab is next to my office."

Harry smiled at the note. It was nice to know where his guardian was. With nothing else to do he went to join Severus. Knocking softly at the door he waited until he heard the potion master calling him in.

"Hi!" Harry greeted him shyly.

"Hello Harry. Did you have a nice nap?"

At that Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't really look rested. Is everything okay?" Severus asked concerned, as he took in Harry's hunched shoulders and his tired look.

"Guess I'm just bored. I have nothing to do."

"Did you talk with Mr. Weasley?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "He is not my friend anymore," he whispered.

"Maybe he just needed time to think. You really should talk with him," Severus suggested strongly.

"Okay. I'll try, later. What are you doing?" Harry changed the subject looking into the cauldron on the fire.

"Be careful! These fumes are not very pleasant," Severus warned and pulled him back, before the boy could breathe them in.

"Am I disturbing you?" Harry asked a little hurt, at the rough tug on his arm.

"No, Harry. Just, please, be more careful. You should know by now how dangerous even the fumes of a potion could be."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled looking more lost than ever.

"Do you want to help me? I have some more potions I need to brew."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Okay."

"Here," Severus gave Harry a potion journal and pointed at a recipe. "This is a fever reducer. If you follow the instructions, you should be able to brew that."

Harry nodded and looked the recipe over. It wasn't all that complicated. He was sure he could manage that. "Okay."

"The ingredients are over there."

The two worked silently on their potions until dinner time. With a confident smile Harry filled his potion into the vials and placed them on the table next to Severus' filled vials.

"Thank you, Harry. You did very well."

At that Harry beamed happily. A warm feeling was wrapping around his heart. "Thank you, for letting me help you."

"If you like it we can do this again. I can do with a little help every now and then, and you are getting better and better."

Still grinning Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "I'm so happy, you want me."

"Harry. I do not simply want you. I love you, like a son I never had." Severus corrected and hugged Harry back.

"I know, dad, but it is still so hard to believe", Harry whispered, "I love you too!"


	13. Invisible Snake

_**Invisible Snake**_

"Can we have dinner in your quarters?" Harry asked in a little voice while he trotted next to the potion master towards the Great Hall.

"No, not today. I need to talk with the headmaster," Severus answered.

Harry sighed unhappy.

Severus casted a side glance at the boy and frowned. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Shrugging his shoulders the boy answered softly, "Nothing." His body language betrayed his nervousness.

"Are you afraid of meeting Mr. Weasley?" Severus suddenly asked.

Harry's eyes snapped up at that and he was about to answer 'no' but Severus cut in, "Believe me, there is nothing you need to be afraid of. "

Harry bit his lower lip and it was clear the boy did _not_ believe him.

Severus stopped, took Harry's shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "I spoke with Mr. Weasley before I went to search for you at lunchtime. He apologized to me, so I'm sure he is no longer angry at you."

Harry sighed again but nodded his head. "Okay."

Realizing that it didn't matter what he believe about Mr. Weasley, Severus started walking again. If Harry had to hear it from the Weasley boy himself then there was nothing he could do except to walk on. The sooner they get into the Great Hall, the sooner Harry will realize that his worries were needless.

-sh-

As time proved Severus was right. The Weasley boy stood at the entrance to the Great Hall waiting for Harry and as soon as they met, the red head apologized. Harry grinned happily and the dinner went on without any problems.

After dinner Harry asked if Ron could come for a visit to their quarters. Not entirely happy about that, but with no good reason to deny his request, Severus finally gave permission. Harry beamed and dragged Ron with him into his room.

"Wow, it's nice," Ron admitted as he looked around.

"It's amazing, it's my first own room. Not just a bloody cupboard."

Ron frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"Erm…" Harry looked torn. He hadn't planned to let this little piece of information slip. Nobody knew about the cupboard, not even Severus.

"You mean you don't have a room at home?" Ron asked.

"Well, no."

"But where do you sleep?"

Harry looked pained. He really didn't want anyone to know how he grew up; he feared they would realize how freakish he really was.

"I had my own mattress," he said in a small voice.

"Oh. You mean you had to share a room with someone? I also have been sharing a room with my brother for a while, but now I have my own one. Do you live in a small house? Maybe there is somewhere a room you can have, ask your mum!"

Harry looked at Ron sadly.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. So you live with Professor Snape now even on holidays?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it? I mean living with him?" Ron asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes. He is really okay most of the time."

Ron nodded and then it grew silent, while thinking hard about what to do. Suddenly Harry jumped up.

"I have something I want to show you, but you must promise not to tell anybody."

"Okay," Ron shrugged and followed Harry over to his cupboard.

Harry put the silvery cloak out and showed it his friend.

"What's that?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know exactly, but look what it does." With that Harry pulled the cloak on and grinned at Ron whose eyes went large.

"Bloody hell! You have an Invisibility Cloak? Does Professor Snape know about it?"

"Of course not. He would take it away immediately."

"But where did you get it?"

"Someone sent it to me. It belonged to my father."

"Wow. I can't believe it. With that you can sneak around without anybody noticing and you can play all kinds of jokes. I bet Fred and George would love this cloak too."

"But don't tell anyone, okay?" Harry asked again.

"Yeah, I promise." Ron said and then Harry put the cloak back into his cupboard.

-sh-

Later that evening, as Harry lay in his bed, he grinned relieved. He was glad he had his friend back and wondered how they could test the Invisibility Cloak.

As Severus checked on Harry, the boy was already asleep with a happy smile on his face, which warmed Severus' heart.

-sh-

"Today we will visit the Malfoys," Severus announced at breakfast the next day and Harry smiled. He missed Draco a lot even with Ron around.

"When do we leave?" the boy asked.

"In about an hour. Lucius asked me for some potions so I will be in the lab. See that you are ready at ten."

"Okay!"

-sh-

Waiting impatiently for the time to go by, Harry paced up and down in the living room. Suddenly Harry's eyes fell on the basket near the fire and an idea struck him.

-Nivea?- he asked kneeling down.

-Massster?- the snake answered sleepily -Isss there a problem?-

-No. I was wondering, do you want to come with me when we visit the Malfoys-

-I don't know. Isss there a ssspecial reassson why I ssshould come?-

-Do you remember the blond boy that was with me the day I met you?-

-Of courssse.-

-He is very fond of snakes. I'm sure he would like you to visit him-

-Okay. If you think ssso-

With that Harry went to his room and set Nivea down on his bed. Only a few minutes later Severus showed up.

"What's the snake doing here?" he asked immediately.

"I going to take Nivea with me," Harry explained.

"Absolutely not!"

"But-" Harry started only to get cut off again.

"You cannot take a poisonous snake with you."

"She won't bite anyone and Draco loves snakes!"

"What about Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? Do they love snakes too?"

"Erm… I don't know."

"Exactly, you do not know. Therefore you cannot just take the snake with you."

"But we could ask, couldn't we?"

"We can ask them, when we are there and maybe you can bring the snake with you the next time, but not today, understood?"

Harry sighed unhappily not looking at his guardian.

"I asked if you understood what I have said."

"Yes." Harry mumbled reluctant.

"Look at me!" Severus demanded and finally Harry looked up.

"I understand," Harry said not all too happy.

"Okay. Make yourself ready. We will leave in a moment."

Harry nodded and then watched Severus leave his room. Then he looked back at the snake, who had fallen back asleep. Thinking about what to do, Harry walked to his cupboard. Then his eyes lit up again. He would smuggle the snake with him with the Invisibility Cloak.

-sh-

Severus looked up as Harry came out of his room with a small bag on his back. "Where is the snake?"

"Fell asleep on my bed," Harry answered easily. It wasn't a lie at all, just not the entire truth.

Severus arched an eyebrow, but as Harry just smiled at him without any trace of nervousness, he let the topic drop.

"Okay we will go by floo. I take it you never used that before?"

At Harry's shaking head Severus explained how traveling by floo worked. "You will go with me. I don't want to risk losing you."

"Okay."

"You better keep your mouth and eyes closed."

"Okay."

Harry watched fascinated as Severus stepped into the green flames and waved Harry over to him. As soon as Harry stepped close to Severus, the man pulled his arms tight around the boy and said their destination.

Harry was glad that Severus kept a strong hold on him. Otherwise he would have landed face down on the floor after stepping out of the fireplace. He felt very dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked concerned.

"Yes. It's getting better."

"Good. Then I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then his eyes settled on the blond pair standing in front of him.

"Hello, Harry!" Mrs. Malfoy was the first to speak.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to meet you," Harry said politely then he spotted Draco. He waved and said "Hi!"

"Nice to meet you too," said Lucius and took Harry's hand to shake it.

"Draco told us already a lot about you," Narcissa said with a welcoming smile.

Harry blushed at that not sure if this was a good thing.

"Why don't you two go up to Draco's room?"

"Yes thank you." With that Draco led Harry to his room.

-sh-

"This house is really big," Harry said with large eyes.

"Wait until you see my room." Draco said with a smirk.

Draco's room was much bigger than the one Harry had in Severus' quarters but for Harry's taste it was too big. "All of this just for you?" he asked astonished. "My Cousin would freak out, at the sight of this. He had the biggest room at my relatives, but compared with this it's just a boot cupboard."

"Well my parents are wealthy. My dad is a very important man in the ministry," Draco answered smugly.

"I have brought someone with me you may want to meet," Harry suddenly said with a mischievous grin. Then he set his bag down and opened it.

At first Draco wondered what Harry was doing. It looked like he was pulling something out but he couldn't see anything. Then he gasped as Harry pulled a silvery cloth away and a beautiful snake appeared out of nowhere.

"You brought your snake?" Draco asked astonished.

"Yes but that's a secret. Severus forbid me from bring her. That's the reason why I took that with me. It's an Invisibility Cloak, we can hid Nivea under it."

"How did you get hold of an Invisibility Cloak?"

"I got it from someone who told me that it belonged to my dad."

"I take it that Sev doesn't know about it, right?"

"Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let me keep it if he knew about it."

"When he realizes how you used it, you can be sure that he will take it away. You'd better hope he will **not** find out about the snake, because he will not be happy, if he does, and rest assured you won't be happy too. I know what I'm talking about."

Harry gulped. "Well then we have to be careful, right?"

"I won't tell him," Draco said shrugging.

As Nivea was still sleeping the boys played something else until lunch. When they were called, Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over Nivea. Luckily just the snake vanished without leaving an unexplainable hole in Draco's bed.

Lunch was a very formal event and Harry was a bit overwhelmed. There were three forks and knives and Harry wondered why he would need so much silverware. Casting glances at Draco and Severus Harry just mimicked them.

"After lunch I thought it would be nice to take a walk around the property. Draco, you can show Harry the horses. Do you want to see them, Harry?" asked Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh yes, I would love to see them," Harry answered excited.

So after lunch they put on warm cloaks and walked out into the winter sun.

"The horses are over there. Come!" Draco pulled Harry along. Harry was more than surprised to find out that the so called horses actually were pegasi.

"Can you ride on a pegasus?" he wondered.

"Of course, but you have to learn to ride a normal horse first. A pegasus is far more sensitive. I could ask father if you are allowed to come over the summer, then you can learn how to ride."

"That would be brilliant," Harry said with gleaming eyes.

While they walked over the Malfoy property, Harry forgot completely about the sleeping snake on Draco's bed. And as Harry finally walked back into Draco's room Nivea wasn't longer sleeping. In fact, she wasn't even in Draco's room anymore.

Harry paled at the thought of having to search for her. –Nivea- he hissed nervously.

Draco looked helpless. "Where do you think she would go? To the kitchen?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe. Can we look there?"

"Yes, but let's hope the house elves won't freak out."

Harry's heartbeat doubled knowing already that he will get into trouble about that. He should have left Nivea home especially now when she was sleeping so much. Nivea was asleep when Harry packed her into the bag and she missed the change of location. Harry did ask her before but he didn't get the chance to tell her that she had to stay in the room.

As Harry and Draco went down towards the kitchens, they needed to pass the library where the adults sat with their tea.

"Where are you two going?" asked Severus who noticed the teens first.

"Well we… erm!" Harry started.

"I was showing Harry-" but before Draco could finish his reply a high-pitched screech echoed throughout the house, followed by a shattering noise. Harry cringed while the adults looked at each other with worry.

"Dobby!" Lucius yelled and a nervous looking house elf appeared.

"Dobby is devastated but Inky wasn't prepared to find a snake in the kitchen. We will repair the dishes immediately."

"A snake? What snake?" Lucius demanded.

"A black one. It is hissing a lot but not attacking."

"Maybe Harry wants to say something?" Severus cut through the conversation with an icy voice.

Harry gulped as all the adults and the elf suddenly looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. The snake belongs to me. It escaped."

Lucius fixed the boy with a stern expression. "I wonder Mr. Potter, did you have permission to bring the snake along?"

"No, Sir," Harry admitted in a low voice.

"Do you have any idea why your guardian didn't allow you to bring it with you?"

"He said…" Harry gulped again, "… erm that we didn't know if you or Mrs. Malfoy liked snakes."

"Indeed, you didn't know. You decided to take the snake here regardless what your guardian said, or how I or my wife would feel about that?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You disrespected not only your guardian but my family too."

"I'm sorry, Sir. It wasn't my intention. I just knew that Draco is fond of snakes. I thought he would be happy to meet her."

"Yes but Draco is not the head of Malfoy Manor. And if you had asked then you would know that animals are not welcomed inside the house."

Tears swelled up in Harry's eyes.

"Severus, I think I will let you handle things from here. I will send the snake over as soon as we manage to capture it."

"No, please. Let me take her," Harry pleaded as Severus took Harry's upper arm in an iron grip.

"That's enough now, young man!" Severus said in a hard voice.

Panicking Harry tried to free himself. "Please she didn't know that I smuggled her here. She was asleep and is probably hungry and confused."

"You should have thought about that earlier," Severus said unbending.

"No, please. Don't punish her. Nivea needs me," Harry cried hysterically.

Severus stopped and took both of Harry's upper arms. "You will stop this hysterics immediately. Mr. Malfoy said already that he will send the snake over. Right now, you will come with me without the snake as I'm sure she will not like to see what is going to happen to you. And I will no risk to get bitten by her."

Harry's eyes went large as he realized what Severus meant. "No, please, I'm sorry."

"Oh? I'm sure you are and you will be when we address your disobedience."

Harry cried even more now but he stopped his pleading. Severus dragged the boy over to the fireplace. Just seconds later, they were back in Hogwarts.

"Go to your room and stay there. I need to calm down."

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe how bad his idea ended. Now Nivea was alone with people who couldn't understand her. Like in trance, Harry walked into his room.

Severus watched the boy walk to his room with hunched shoulders. He couldn't believe that the boy had disobeyed him so bluntly. That was the first time Harry lied to him without him noticing. Harry must have been very sure that Severus would not find out about the snake but what had made him that sure?

Sighing heavily, Severus marched over to Harry's room. He knocked and, after a soft "come in", he entered.

Harry looked miserable but Severus could not help it. He needed to do his job as a guardian. "Consider yourself grounded for the next week and you will write an apology letter to Mr. Malfoy."

Harry nodded and watched Severus walk over to his desk. The man pulled the chair out and sat down. "Come here, Harry."

With shaking legs Harry walked over. Severus placed him between his knees and locked eyes with his ward. "Why, Harry? Why did you choose to disobey me?"

"I thought that Nivea would stay in Draco's room and nobody would mind."

"But I told you that you should ask Mr. Malfoy first, didn't I? And as we found out today, Mr. Malfoy doesn't like animals inside the house. Now you would be lucky if he ever allows you to visit Draco again. He is not very pleased with your disrespect to his house rules."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"That doesn't help you right now. Do you realize that the snake caused a house elf to break the dishes? The poor thing will punish itself for this."

"No!" Harry said shocked.

"But that is what will happen. House elves do not break dishes unpunished."

Harry looked down and then, without a word spoken, he lowered his trousers knowing exactly what Severus wanted. Biting his lower lip Harry looked up meeting Severus' eyes again. Severus nodded and then guided the boy over his lap.

Ten smacks later, Severus rubbed calming circles into the hysterically crying boy's back. It was obvious that Harry still felt guilty.

"Calm down now, Harry," he said and pulled the distraught boy into his arms.

"No, I haven't earned your kindness. I was bad," Harry said trying to squirm out of the embrace.

"And you got punished. Now stop struggling and calm down."

"I can't. Nivea is still there and Mr. Malfoy thinks I'm a bad person and the house elf punished itself for my mistake."

"As I already said, you will write an apology letter where you can explain your actions. Mr. Malfoy is also a father. He understands that children sometimes do stupid things. Draco also disobeys him from time to time. Children do that. Nivea will be back soon. Mr. Malfoy has a good hand with snakes, believe me. Not liking animals in the house does not mean he doesn't like snakes. And if you are sorry for the house elf then write an apology letter to Inky, too."

"I still haven't earned-"

"Hush. Stop talking nonsense!" Severus interrupted the boy gently. "Although I was very disappointed in your choices today, I still love you Harry. While you are grounded, you will help me with some tasks and then we can establish our trust into each other again, okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly the fireplace flared and Lucius voice called out. "Severus?"

Harry looked at his guardian and then stood up. Severus released the boy and walked into the living room. "Lucius?"

"Do you have time?"

"Yes."

"I have the snake. It's a beautiful snake but I wonder; why would you give your ward such a dangerous snake?"

"That's a long story. I didn't really give it to him but the two bonded in the animal shop."

"Oh, I understand. Well here it is." With that Lucius handed Severus the cage with the snake in it over. "At least it is a very cooperative snake. We put a mouse into the cage and it went into it without any trouble. Oh and here is Harry's bag."

"Thank you. I hope your house elves are okay."

"Yes. Yes. They are all right. Good evening, Severus. Maybe we can do this again sometime without any incidents."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"Well now you know how it is to have a child of your own."

"Yes," Severus said with a smile. "It never grew boring."

At that, Lucius laughed and disappeared.

-sh-

"You are lucky, Harry. It seems Lucius isn't very angry."

Harry walked fully into the room and over to Severus.

"Here," Severus opened the cage and Harry pulled the snake out.

-Here you are massster. I wondered where you disssappeared-

-I'm sorry Nivea. I was stupid. I took you to the Malfoys although I was forbidden to do that.-

-Itsss okay. No harm done.-

Harry smiled and then placed the snake back into her basket. She seemed to be happy to be home again. Harry turned back to his guardian and saw him with the bag.

"Dad?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yes?"

"I…" Harry sighed, but then he walked over and opened the bag, "I have to show you something."

Severus wondered what that could be but remained silent and watched as Harry pulled something out of his bag.

"I got this on Christmas. I'm not sure from whom but the note said that this belonged to my father." Handing over the silver cloak Harry once again bit nervously his lower lip.

"What is it?" Severus asked bewildered.

"An Invisibility Cloak"

Severus eyes went wide. "Do you still have the note, which came with it?"

"Yes."

While Harry ran to his room to search for the note, Severus walked to the mirror in the hallway and held his hand under the cloak and his hand disappeared proving that it was an Invisibility Cloak. As Harry came back and gave Severus the note, the man clenched his teeth. "Albus!" he mumbled angrily. "What was the man thinking?"

"Will you keep the cloak now?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Is that the reason why you didn't tell me immediately? You feared I would take it away?"

"Erm… yes," Harry admitted.

"I see. Well, I will give you a second chance. If you misuse the cloak again then I will have to confiscate it, do you understand?"

"Yes, dad! Thank you. You're the best."

"Yes, well. We will see if you still have the same opinion if I have to confiscate it later."

"You would be still the best!" Harry said and hugged his guardian.

Severus smiled and stroke Harry's head. "If you say so," he said in a soft voice.


End file.
